


【斑柱】温暖的尸体

by tuanshanjun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Tobirama has had enough
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuanshanjun/pseuds/tuanshanjun
Summary: When Madara woke up from a deep slumber, he didn't expect the man who killed him would do such interesting things to a corpse. His. Corpse.斑恢复意识，发现杀死自己的小伙伴在对自己做不可描述之事。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, 宇智波斑/千手柱间, 斑柱, 泉扉 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 副cp泉扉  
> 斑在终结之谷被柱间杀死，石碑上是真实无限月读，没得黑绝。设定瞎搞，不要考据。  
> Lofter同步 ID：non-binary

斑无法睁开眼睛。

准确来说，他感觉不到自己的眼睛，感觉不到五官、手脚，整个人仿佛处于虚空之中。没有听觉，没有嗅觉，什么都没有。

那是什么唤醒了他的意识？直觉告诉斑这里不是净土。

反应过来的一瞬间他想破口大骂。身上唯一有感觉的部位被包裹着，潮湿温热，有股暖流从那里扩散至全身。有个人，肯定是个人，把他的那话儿当成苹果糖，含着。

就那样，含着，不动。

这是什么品种的变态？！就算是恋尸癖，也不会对一个死人立不起来的阳物有这种嗜好！不是说有别的嗜好就可以…  
斑冷漠地想，杀了吧。等他能活动手脚，是个女的，直接抹脖子，是个男的，先把他的那话儿剁了再抹脖子。他要让那人知道有些尸体不能随便下嘴，尤其是他宇智波斑的尸体。

……现在他还能算尸体吗？

他躺着尸心不在焉地胡思乱想。听觉慢慢回归，耳边传来细细的呜咽声，似乎某人呛着了，难受得紧。活该，这又不是他能控制的，这种觉悟都没有就别含啊。

那人不放弃似的，舔了舔。湿热的舌面顺着柱身筋络滑过，斑的下身不由自主一跳。

“呜…咳…怎么突然变大…？”那人松嘴后干咳了一阵。斑感觉自己的下身被人死死盯着却没有动作，让人后背发毛。这人就打算把勃起状态的自己晾着？！

“…居然还真有反应…”趴在他身上的人嗓子有点哑，语调很惊奇似的。随后一阵衣物窸窸窣窣的摩擦，一只手按上了斑的胸膛。

斑僵住了。艹，艹，艹。

是柱间。

他不能思考了。无论如何都无法想象做出刚才那种事的是柱间。柱间怎么可能干这种事？！一定是假的，他果然死得透透的。但是那只手还在他左胸上，现在已经掀开了衣物直接摸上了皮肤，在刀捅穿他的位置停留。

柱间的手好冰。他一个死人，都觉得那只手太冰了。斑不在意刚才的事了，他只想赶快睁开眼睛看看柱间。

“唔，心跳很弱啊。”柱间低咳几声，又是一阵窸窣，木椅拖拽过石面的声音。然后斑右手的手套被摘下，柱间的手心抵住他的掌心。那股暖流回来了，从他们接触的地方源源不断向斑的四肢百骸涌去。

“斑…我…”柱间停顿了一下，声音低下去。

“…我很想你。”

斑心里叹了口气，试图握住柱间的手，可惜还是没法动。

柱间的手好冷。

斑能视物的时候柱间已经挨着他睡着了，枕着自己的手臂，手还握着。斑的知觉都回来了，手脚也能活动的样子。他躺在一张石桌上，环视四周后确定了这其实是张解剖台，他在某个家伙的实验室里。一点不意外，该死的千手扉间。

该死的千手扉间。斑扭头打量呼呼大睡的柱间，恨恨地暗骂。他才离开多久，就能放任柱间折腾自己。虽不至于瘦到脱形，却怎么看也不是健康的模样。嘴唇没有血色，眼下有青黑的阴影，睡梦中眉头也蹙着，估计在忧国忧民想着怎么建设木叶村。

斑瞥了眼搭在椅背上的羽织直想敲柱间脑袋。这人还是这样，在阴冷的实验室里衣服也不披倒头就睡，不冻得发抖才怪。

千手扉间推开实验室大门就看见这一幕。

宇智波斑人安静地躺尸，两只眼却粘在自家大哥身上撕不下来，面孔扭曲，咬牙切齿。潮湿的冷气扑上面门，扉间打了个抖。

斑发觉了他，一记眼刀劈过来，黑漆漆的眼瞬间转出万花筒。柱间跟着惊醒了，恍惚间猛地攥紧了斑的手，掌心冒出冷汗，整个人抖得更厉害了。

“大哥！”扉间眼见兄长发抖，哪里还管盯着他的斑，急忙奔过来。斑也觉出不对，注意力全移到了柱间身上。

“咳，我没事！”柱间直起身子，手还攥得紧紧的。

“斑！赶快松开大哥的手！”

扉间的紧张不似作假，斑怔愣一秒，果断甩开柱间。

柱间一双杏眼瞪得圆圆的，好像被斑突然的动作吓到了，又像还没睡醒，没理解发生了什么。斑看着他，想开口，开了口也不知要说什么。我回来了？还指望柱间说欢迎回来？

扉间已经不耐烦地挤进两人中间，用羽织把柱间裹了起来，搀起人就往外推：“又做多余的事！不是说了有心跳就喊我的吗？走走走…”

“扉间啊，我是觉得这种事保险点好…”柱间挠挠头，笑嘻嘻的，眼神不断往斑那儿飘，扉间更没好气了。

“有什么事之后再说。这家伙得做检查。大哥你去乖乖喝药！”

“诶？这么快又要喝？！”

“全喝光不许浇花！院子里的花都快被你浇死了！”

“好凶啊扉间…你这样将来讨不到老婆的哦。”柱间被气哼哼的扉间推着往门口走，一步三回头，快到门口时终于小小声叫了一句，“…斑…”  
鬼使神差地，斑应了一声：“…我一会儿去找你。”

柱间被斑的这句话点亮了。

斑感觉着柱间离开，瞬间跳下桌台袭向扉间，右手掐上脖颈，左手按住了扉间抬起苦无的手，扉间后背狠狠撞上墙壁。

“ **你 做 了 什 么。”**

“怎么，咳，不说谢谢？”扉间艰难地抽气，语气讥讽，一点不意外。

“谁问你这种事！柱间的身体怎么了？！”

斑本以为柱间只是疲累到仙人体无法马上恢复的程度，结果竟然到了需要喝药的地步。在以前的柱间身上这根本不可能。

扉间嘴角抿成直线。两人两双红眸互瞪，僵持不下。

“哥哥！”

大门吱呀一响。一道身影飞快地窜进来，伴随着喜悦的叫喊扑进斑的怀里，硬是让斑松开了制住扉间的手。

“泉奈…？！”斑的声音颤抖着，将扉间丢在一旁，搂紧了怀里的弟弟。“泉奈…真的是你吗…？”

斑的手抚上弟弟的脸，想要好好看看泉奈的眼睛，眼前却是泪水一片模糊。是泉奈，温暖的、活着的，他最疼爱却不得不放手的弟弟。

泉奈死时已是青年，但在斑的眼里仍是少年的样子，幼猫一般蹭着斑的手，搂住斑不放，叫着哥哥。

斑抱紧弟弟，狂喜过后是针对扉间的，海啸般的狂怒。

他怎么敢。这个杀死他弟弟的人，怎么敢亵渎泉奈的坟墓，将他的尸身盗出宇智波的族地！！瞬间斑忘了一切，只想将千手扉间碎尸万段。

“哥哥…”泉奈觉察出斑的杀意，摇摇斑的袖子，“别气嘛…饶那家伙一命，我留着他还有用呢…”

“留着他有用？”斑还在气头上，却也不免疑惑，“你留着他能有什么用？扉间感觉比以前更不经揍…”

扉间抵住墙咳嗽，警惕地看着兄弟俩互动。

“怎么说好呢，”泉奈心情很好的样子，撑坐上石台晃荡着腿，“那家伙，是我的粮食哟。也是我不好，昨天晚上一不小心就做过头了，他现在才虚成这样。”

“至于千手柱间，想必这个白毛不愿告诉你实话。”

“千手族长大人，就要死了啊。”

TBC.

斑：泉奈啊…你醒的时候，扉间那混账没做奇怪的事吧？

泉：做了哦。他骑在我身上。姿势比花街游女还标准。

斑：……

泉：唉，最可气的是那家伙，坐着一动不动啊。还让我别打扰他记录数据。

斑：…（震惊到无法言语）然后呢…

泉：是男人怎么忍嘛。那我当然是乱动没让他记成啦！

斑：…那俩的确是兄弟，亲的。

泉：？！


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 副cp泉扉

“胡说八道，危言耸听。斑你不要高兴得太早。”扉间显然把斑的沉默理解为了大喜过望，立即辟谣。他拖过柱间坐过的木椅，躲开泉奈不怀好意伸过来要搀他的手。

斑自然是不信扉间的。但此时他又很想相信扉间。毕竟“柱间不会死”，是和“太阳东升西落”、“泉奈是世界上最可爱的弟弟”一样不言自明的真理。

还是去问柱间本人好了。柱间不敢对斑说谎。

扉间撩开白袍的下摆，在石桌上摊开卷轴，泉奈的腿挡在半路，扉间不耐烦地捅他示意他滚边儿去。

斑看清白袍上的字，冷笑一声：“柱间还没死，你就上位了？”

“这是我和兄长共同商量决定的事。终结之谷一战后周边消停不少，只处理族中事务兄长也轻松些。”

“他这样多久了？”

“将近一年。”

“我死多久了？”

“…一年。”扉间不情不愿地回答。

斑心下有了计较，又觉得扉间可笑得很。

“我和柱间的战斗向来堂堂正正，用不着耍那些见不得光的小手段。怕是要让你失望了。”

扉间并不意外，只是烦躁：“你若真施了什么术，我反倒轻松。”

斑也皱眉。他一时也想不出什么能对仙人体造成持久伤害。他和扉间都闭口不提血继病。一是不愿去想那种可能，二是若真是那病，千手族医早应诊断出来，也不用把斑唤醒。

扉间在卷轴上刷刷地写着什么，一面和斑解释他和泉奈现在的状况。

“所以说，我和泉奈现在靠着你和柱间续命，生命力靠皮肤、黏膜、体液接触传输？你俩死了我俩也活不成？”斑抱臂靠上墙，咀嚼信息。

“你也真信得过我。就算你有泉奈当筹码，你怎么就确定我不会手刃杀死我的人？柱间现在可是案板上待宰的鱼肉。”

扉间停笔看他：“你会吗？”

“……”该死，他还真不会。

“哥哥，你一声令下，我就杀了白毛替你绝后患。”泉奈煽风点火根本没在帮忙。

“泉奈不要胡闹。”斑不想听泉奈拿自己的命开玩笑，转头又开始针对扉间，“你这术太失败。施术者要付出的代价过大，什么样的家伙会搞这样的术，死了老婆的吗？”

这话放在他们四个人身上怎么想怎么不对。泉奈捂住了脸。

“是很失败，本来就是未完成的术。”扉间大方地承认，“如果是完成品，付出生命力的不会是施术者，施术者要能操纵死者的意志，死者像不像活人无所谓，好用就行。”

“卑鄙的千手！”泉奈惊恐地瞪大一双猫儿眼，“你这家伙竟然想开发这么丧心病狂的术！”

“战场上哪有什么卑鄙不卑鄙！不过…转生死者有违天理，真有这样的术还是禁了为好。”扉间认真思考后自己说服了自己。

就算是宇智波斑，此时也佩服起了千手扉间的脑回路。

“写完了，好好读。”扉间收笔，把卷轴抛给斑。

“什么东西？”斑展开卷轴瞄了一眼内容，火气又上来了。

“照顾兄长的注意事项。”扉间用看弱智的眼神看他，“就算不是你施了术，你和兄长的病也脱不了关系。你现在靠兄长续命，做点什么不是应该的？我不能时时刻刻关照兄长，万一有个三长两短，倒霉的还不是你？”

“凭什么就要我…！”意识到这事多半争不出个结果，斑对着卷轴上的一行字指指点点起来。

“什么叫'每天牵手不超过半个时辰'？！”

“人生命力都是有限的，恢复速度也快不了。以前的兄长自然无所谓…”说到这里扉间开始瞪斑，“刚才还握着兄长的手就开万花筒，这种事情绝对禁止！”

“还不是看到你这张脸给恶心的…”斑想起柱间难受的样子，反驳都心虚。

“那另两项呢？”

“什么另两项？”扉间理好火影袍下摆向外走。

“黏膜和体液啊”

“…你要对大哥做什么？！！”扉间看上去要杀人了。

“是你自己说还有另两种法子的，我问问不是正常？！”斑根本没想歪，单纯的好奇反被扉间怼，现在气得很。

泉奈看着扉间黑着的脸哈哈笑出了声。

“没数据。”扉间生硬地说。

“那你怎么知道行得通的？”

“…数据不准。”

泉奈捂着肚子笑得快从石桌上跌下来了。

“你这术开发得太不靠谱。”斑谴责地说，觉得扉间不负责任。

从来没被人说过不靠谱的扉间丢下一句让“那边的宇智波臭小鬼”给斑带路，匆匆走了。背影有点落荒而逃的意味。

泉奈笑够了，心情很好地抛了个狐狸面具给斑，自己扣上花狸猫面具，拉着斑往外走。

斑收好卷轴，看着狐狸面具的眯缝眼，很是嫌弃。

“走啦哥哥，我们回千手本家。”泉奈蹦蹦跳跳的，两个戴着面具的活死人走在木叶的主道上，竟没招来怀疑的目光。

斑注意到泉奈没有穿宇智波族服，而是穿着黑色紧身打底，身上绑着忍具袋，左肩头纹了个不伦不类的红色标志，在他白皙的皮肤上刺眼极了。

“泉奈，你现在是什么身份？为什么说回千手，你不住在宇智波族地？”斑盯着那个纹身，有种不好的预感。

“我是火影大人的暗卫。毕竟不能放任那家伙在我看不见的地方挂掉。”泉奈自豪地说，完全不觉得给千手扉间当护卫有什么不对，“千手本家的偏院离火影楼近，干什么都方便一点。”

“那宇智波呢？”斑还是不能相信最爱宇智波的弟弟会跟着千手扉间住。

“宇智波？”泉奈的声音冷了下来，“哥哥都离开宇智波了，我留在那干嘛。对着自己的墓碑膈应得慌。”

话锋一转，泉奈又向斑介绍起了路边新开的丸子店。斑却没那么快放下。

从聊天中斑知道泉奈已经回来一周多了。一周的时间，足够泉奈知道木叶是怎么建立的，斑为什么离开木叶，又是怎么死的。就算千手扉间有心隐瞒（虽然斑想不出有什么必要），泉奈那样伶俐的人，东拼西凑也能知道事情的全貌。

他不恨自己吗？不恨他这样一个拿了弟弟的眼睛，却还是和千手言和的哥哥吗？

“斑哥。”泉奈拎着丸子，认真叫他，“不要多想。哥哥与千手结盟肯定有自己的考虑，作为弟弟无论如何我都会支持你。现在宇智波的孩子能不用早早上战场，也有哥哥的功劳。”

“我的眼睛完全没问题，”泉奈透过面具转了一秒的万花筒，“现在能和哥哥这样说说话就很好啦。”

泉奈没有说谎。能放下的，他都放下了。

木已成舟。难道他要因为自己的一点不满，就打破族人平静的生活吗？他能做什么，凭一己之力毁了村子？

泉奈不做毫无意义的事。他甚至不怨恨千手扉间造成自己的死亡。本来就是宿敌，战场上你死我活的关系。千手扉间对他施的术治愈了他身上陈旧的伤痕，只有腰侧那一道致命伤不知为何留了下来。

泉奈抱怨着那疤痕太丑，扉间刀法太烂。但一周来他向扉间索取的时候，只要扉间的目光飘向那一道伤疤，泉奈的内心都会升腾起快意。

这样的宇智波，这样的村子，都与他无关。但千手扉间和他留下的伤将泉奈牢牢拴住了。千手扉间是隐忍的，他不愿意碰泉奈。实在受不住想揽上泉奈时，只要他的手蹭过那道凹凸不平的伤疤，扉间就会像被火焰灼伤似的缩回壳里，整个人绷得死紧。

泉奈对千手扉间杀死自己无所谓了，千手扉间却对他有说不清道不明的愧疚。还有比这更令人开心的事吗？

但现在走在他身边的哥哥，心口上也有一道无法愈合的伤疤。泉奈无法想象自己原谅千手柱间那一天的到来。

就算那人在见到自己的时候，拖着病体，对着泉奈端端正正土下座了也一样。就算哥哥和自己同样会原谅杀死自己的人，也不行。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 副cp泉扉

斑和泉奈避开那些扫兴话题，边走边聊。泉奈兴致挺高，叽叽喳喳。斑对泉奈介绍的那些街边风景无甚兴趣，木叶的主道他与柱间不知同行过多少次。弟弟的安好是他此刻最关心的事。

泉奈看上去完全是个健康的青年，他半掀开狸猫面具嚼丸子，露出的小半张脸白里透着嫩粉。

“…啊我忘了，哥哥，你现在还不能吃这个。”泉奈以为斑在眼馋丸子，“千手族长大人今日提供的生气还不足你完全恢复，过几日就好。”

“又不是人人都跟你似的，馋猫。”斑摇摇头，嘴角忍不住上扬。刚醒来时敏锐的感官又开始变钝，但也只是钝感到普通忍者的程度，斑并不在意。他的弟弟现在能够保护好自己。再不济，斑还可以帮泉奈把千手扉间抓过来。

千手本家的东中门就在眼前，门口站着一名佩刀家忍，是斑不熟悉的面孔。斑后知后觉地想到，就算是刚建村他和柱间关系最好的那段时间，他也从未踏入过千手在木叶的本家。似乎从来都是柱间差人通报一声就大大咧咧地跑去宇智波找斑。宇智波族人从来没给过柱间好脸色，可惜那个家伙在这方面一直缺根筋。

“哥哥你在想啥，笑得好恶心。”泉奈噫了一声，招得斑去捶他脑袋，“就不随你进去了，我还得去火影楼骚扰白毛，晚上见！”

泉奈说罢便跃上屋顶，几跳之间人就没影儿了。那名家忍显然已等候多时，泉奈跳上房顶的时候眉头狠狠一皱，还是对斑规矩地一躬身。

“宇智波斑大人，请随我来。”

斑不跟他客气，摘了面具大跨步迈了进去。

说是本家，这处宅邸实际上小得很，着实配不上两任火影。一眼望过去，不过一间寝殿、三间对屋、一处小园子。西对屋背后似乎还有一个院子，想必就是扉间和泉奈居住的偏院。

柱间就坐在主寝殿门前的游廊下。

他早脱下了厚重的羽织，外头只穿着山葵色小袖，右手端着一只陶碗愣愣出神。院子里不知什么花树被风吹落的白色花瓣夹在他乌黑的长发间，让斑有一种岁月静好的错觉。

（这家伙不开口说话的时候，其实相当耐看啊。）

当然错觉就是错觉。经家仆提醒，千手族长大人眼睛一亮，扭头冲斑扬起一个大大的笑容，一甩袖就要起身。

“斑你来了！等你好久！”

斑一个箭步掠上前，稳稳接住那只陶碗及其内容物。

“…你这家伙，故意的吧！”斑盯着汤碗里的褐色液体，忍住一见面就教训柱间的冲动。

“啊呀，被发现了。” 

竟然还想靠卖萌蒙混过关！

“给我喝完！”斑把碗塞回他手里。

柱间泄气地坐回原位，嘟囔着“可是这药好难喝”，说完还厚脸皮地大睁着眼看斑，好像斑能救他出苦海。

宇智波斑不吃这一套：“我还能替你喝不成，给我乖乖喝光，一滴别剩。”

“唉…”柱间抽抽鼻子，端起碗一饮而尽。

然后斑就看着柱间脸上的血色褪得一干二净，他堪堪丢下碗，捂着嘴弓起身，撑住身体的手指尖蜷起。

擦。斑迅速捏起一片摆在柱间身边小碟里的果脯，扯开柱间的手，拧住他的下巴硬是把甜食塞了进去，戴着手套的手捂紧柱间的嘴。

“不准吐。咽下去。”斑盯着柱间蒙着薄薄水雾的黑眼睛严正警告。

被制住的人发出呜呜的抗议声，见斑岿然不动，柱间隔着手套舔了舔斑的掌心。

斑反应过来后差点一蹦三尺高。

“你你你你这家伙！！”斑对着手套上的口水渍瞠目结舌，“你你你…”

“你再不放开我不能呼吸了啊。”柱间长舒一口气，对斑吐舌头，“吃掉了，甜过头了。”

斑嫌弃地甩手：“你几岁？喝个药都能喝吐？”

“以前哪儿用得着喝药嘛…”柱间抱膝消沉了起来。 

斑皱眉盯着友人：“所以你到底怎么回事。扉间那家伙不肯多说。”

“斑你先坐下。”柱间拍拍自己身边的位置，陶碗和小碟已被家仆换成了清茶。

“干嘛。”

“不干嘛，你站着我脖子酸。”

斑啧了声，不情不愿地盘腿坐下：“说。”

“其实我…我也不知道，哈哈。”

“……”

“我真不知道！”柱间顶着斑怀疑的目光，声音越来越小，“没什么大事，几场风寒而已…也就和普通人体质差不多…”

这还不叫大事？斑的目光能吃人了。

“开春的时候发烧久了点，扉间就紧张过度了。”柱间比划着，“把我关这儿，这不让干，那不让干，自己火影楼分家之间两头跑，明明以前还嫌弃我不干活的…”

“别转移话题。你现在仙法能用吗？”

柱间心虚摇头。

“普通木遁呢？”

“这个还是可以的！”柱间笑笑，快速结了个印，一阵隆隆声后，两人面前的院子里就多了几株千姬桃树，粉红的花朵挤挤挨挨。

“柱间大人！”跪坐在游廊一端的家仆不赞同地高声念叨，“怎可如此随便消耗查克拉，扉间大人回来又要说了！”

“是我错啦，”柱间双手合十，“夏天能有桃吃不也很好嘛。”

“桃子不会一股你的查克拉味儿吧。”

“桃子又不是我用查克拉催熟的。…斑，我的查克拉什么味儿啊，很难吃吗？”

“……你这院子里的树真丑。”斑面无表情转移话题。

不过也是真的丑。看不出品种，看不出布局，三月花开本应是美景，结果各色花朵争奇斗艳像打翻了染缸。更别提矮些的灌木，从宇智波族地拔几根杂草都比这好看。

“本来就不是用来看的，”柱间自豪地介绍，“这是我种的菜园子！”

“……”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 副cp泉扉

对上柱间亮晶晶的眼，斑只能把内心的吐槽咽回肚子里。菜园子也好，在蔬果上浪费查克拉总比在观赏植物上浪费来的划算…不过，这庭院是真丑，完全不符合宇智波的审美观。

“很实用。”斑点点头，内心琢磨着改造计划。

柱间笑嘻嘻地转过头去看新种的桃树：“泉奈没有同你回来吗？”

“他说找你弟弟有事，晚上再回来。”

“啊，这样。”柱间看着杯中立着的茶梗。

果然不是斑的错觉。泉奈避柱间如蛇蝎，虽没在斑面前说柱间的不是，但总存着对柱间的怨气。柱间倒好，把泉奈当成了另一个弟弟，也不想想泉奈是个宇智波，根本没有主动同千手亲近的道理。

“在意他那么多做什么。泉奈早不是小孩子了，他想干什么就随他。”斑随口回了一句，说完他和柱间都愣住了。

泉奈自然不是小孩子，他死的时候已是青年。他停留在了二十多岁的年纪，将来也不会有机会长成稳重的中年人。

斑也一样。

柱间不知在想什么，没有接话。过了一会儿才搁下杯盏对斑伸出手：“斑，陪我在木叶走走吧。”

“扉间不是禁止你出去？”斑自顾自站起身。

柱间讪讪缩手：“天气这么好，不转转多可惜。再说不是还有斑嘛，能出什么事…”

说完小声添了一句“我也不是小孩子，他管不了我这么多。”

斑不禁失笑。这到底谁是哥哥谁是弟弟。

“行了，走吧。”只要是和扉间对着干的事，斑没有不积极的理由。

“斑大人，请留步。”家仆拦住斑，捧上一叠衣物，“请换衣再出门。”

递过的衣物是和柱间身上小袖款式相近的蓝鼠色和服，以及配套的襦袢和绔。虽然没有宇智波家纹让斑不爽，但看在柱间也未着千手纹饰的份上，斑也不想接着穿死时那一套了。

“你没有把我的尸体交还宇智波？”斑扯扯身上的衣物，皱起眉头。宇智波不可能放任一双永恒万花筒流落在外，更不可能允许千手保管他的尸身（落在扉间手上肯定成实验材料）。他的尸体难道一直被这家伙保存着？

“你的死讯并未公布，只有我和扉间，现在还有泉奈知晓。对外只说了那一战不分胜负。”柱间不去看斑的眼睛，神色不是很自在，“…所以一会儿出门就别戴面具了吧。”

“怎么，打算带着我招摇过市，不怕造成恐慌吗？”

“话不能这么说！木叶一直是斑的…总之你别戴面具。”

两人互瞪了一会儿。柱间先服了软：“拜托，斑，就这一次。”

斑哼了一声，挪开目光。

就这一次。有了这一次就有下一次。这家伙知不知道自己作出了副什么表情？被柱间用期盼和小心翼翼的狗狗眼恳求着，斑还能怎么办？

“去哪儿换？”斑冲着家仆恶声恶气。

“柱间大人已命人准备好了北对屋。”

“不去。”斑果断指指身后的主寝殿，“在母屋旁拾间厢房出来。”

“这…柱间大人…”家仆不确定地等柱间的指示，让一个外人入住家主寝殿，房间还挨着，也太不合规矩。

柱间也被斑的话惊到了，但见斑不耐烦地看着自己，知道斑今天的忍让份额已经用光，还是向家仆吩咐了下去。

“斑啊…”

“你有意见？”

“没意见…”柱间觉得自己家主地位不保，“只是一个人住安静些，你不是老嫌我烦吗。”

“扉间让我当你保姆，你出事了我还得向他交代，”斑抱着一堆衣服着实没有威慑力，“你想歪到哪儿去了。”

“我什么都没想！”

“哼。”斑不再理他，转身进屋换衣，“出门时候把羽织披上。”

两人拾掇好出门，春日下午阳光正好。柱间想去看新辟的训练场，斑就随他拐上小路。

斑自踏进千手大门就有种说不出的违和感，此时和柱间聊着闲话才找出源头：“柱间，刚才怎么没见水户姬？”

柱间停住脚步，笼着袖，神色尴尬：“我与水户和离了。”

斑挑起眉毛：“什么时候的事？”

“几个月前…”

“几个月前你身体已有不适，再有龃龉她也不应在那种时候离开你。”

“那时我伤已好全，无大碍的，”柱间急着替水户澄清，接下来的话没怎么细思就脱口而出，“而且这事本来就是我对不住她……”

斑的眉毛挑得更高了。柱间指的一定不是他在想的事。

“不是你想的那样…也，也可能是你想的那样…”柱间越说越乱，最后放弃地捂脸，“其实是我爱上了别人。但也就是那会儿才发觉的，绝对没有什么旁的事！本来我就把水户当妹妹看待，她也很理解，前些日子她同本族人订亲了，我和扉间还去喝了会亲酒。”

他抬头急切地看着斑，怕斑责怪他似的。

斑的心本来就跳得缓慢，此刻干脆停跳。

爱。柱间说了爱。不是有好感、喜欢，是爱。

柱间有爱的人了。

“那那个人呢。她为什么不在这。”这干涩的声音不像是斑自己的。

“…他不在木叶。”柱间被斑冰冷的语气吓到了，呆呆回答。

居然还是个男人。斑已经不会思考了。

柱间也意识到自己刚才透露了什么，头没精打采的垂得更低：“斑……”

“那不重要，男的又怎样。”斑不想让柱间误解，迅速回道，“不在木叶就是理由吗，他为什么不陪着你？！”

“你这又是发哪门子火…”柱间叹气，“我都没表白呢。”

斑抱起双臂瞪着柱间。

“…他不喜欢我的。”

“……”

斑抬手就是个爆栗：“不要在这种奇怪的地方消沉！你不说怎么知道他不喜欢你？！”

“不可能的事就是不可能！”柱间捂住脑袋大声反驳，差点带上哭腔，“就算他喜欢我，也不可能爱我！”

斑不可置信地收回手。柱间是真的在伤心。小时候训这家伙几句就会哭，长大后虽然消沉癖改不了，但这阵势斑是没见过。

“喂，别难过了…”斑不知道该怎么安慰柱间。如果对方根本不喜欢男人，这种事情能安慰得了吗？

“…天涯何处无芳草。”说完这句斑想抽自己。

柱间眼圈红红的，看上去也想抽他。

“不，就他一个。”

说完丢下斑往前走了，也没管斑跟不跟上。

柱间生气，斑也越想越忿忿。

什么样的人，什么样的人会让柱间伤心成这样？说到底，谁会不喜欢柱间呢？柱间这么好，就算只喜欢女人，相处一段时间也会亲近柱间，对柱间产生好感的吧？再说柱间端正的相貌和乌木般的长发，比斑见过的大部分女忍都漂亮。

那人怕不是瞎了眼。

靠近训练场的路上行人多了起来。

不少人看见近期不常出门的初代火影，惊喜地打招呼，柱间心情好了些。斑也被人注意到了，窃窃私语传进耳中，惊讶的不好听的都有。斑恶意地想着等这些话传到宇智波族地能吓死几个长老。

柱间慢下脚步，挨近斑，和他并排走着。

“…要牵手吗？”

“你有病？”

“总归要牵的。”

“要牵回家里牵。在街上和我牵手，流言得传成什么样？你不要面子我还要。”

“真过分啊，斑。这不是可以转移注意力吗。照这个势头，一会儿宇智波就得上门讨说法了吧。”

斑瞥了他一眼：“我可是想戴面具的。”

“族长大人是想着反正不当火影了，这种麻烦事丢给另一个千手就行？”

“哈哈。毕竟扉间处理这种事比我拿手嘛。”柱间坑起弟弟来毫无愧意。

“要是泉奈因为这事回家晚了，我可饶不了你。”

训练场上都是六七岁的小孩子专心致志朝木桩子丢手里剑，没人对围观的两个大人好奇。

“斑你知道吗，扉间有收徒弟的打算，其中一个还是宇智波呢。要不是我身体出了毛病，现在估计有三个小鬼头跟在他后面跑吧。”

“哪个宇智波大逆不道跟着扉间那家伙。”

“别这么说，你忘了泉奈了？”

“泉奈又不是自愿的。”

“欸，其实我有点羡慕。有木遁资质的人太少，仙法又不是人人能学会的东西。我也想有学生啊…”

斑本来想说你自己生几个会木遁的不就行了，又想起来现在的柱间爱着男人，话到嘴边就说不出口了。

柱间也没指望斑会接茬自己的碎碎念。他趴在木围栏上，脑袋枕着手臂，歪过头看斑。

“斑，你会走吗。”

“现在和你拴着，我能走哪儿去？”斑冷笑一声。

柱间被斑的话刺得瑟缩了下：“剥夺你的自由并非我本意。”

“斑，会有办法的，这个术还有改进空间，将来你也许不必依赖我。等我身体好点，我教你仙法，如果能从自然界获取生命力，就算没有我——”

“闭嘴。”斑心情超差。他知道柱间不会赶自己，那这话听起来就是柱间在咒他自己命不久矣。

“你要现在想走就带上我吧。没人敢拦的。一年让我回两次木叶看看就行。”

斑哼了一声，斜睨着柱间：“病怏怏的，我才不要拖油瓶咧。还一年回两次木叶，你当回娘家吗？”

柱间撇撇嘴，扭过头看小孩子去了。

“柱间，将来你身体好了，我真要走，你拦吗。”

还是问出口了。柱间身体一震，仿佛心口上伤疤被揭的是他。

“…如果你还是要毁灭木叶，我拦。”柱间慢慢直起身，“但我不会，我绝不会再…肯定有别的办法。”

“什么办法。”斑看着柱间，“打折我的手脚，把我拖回木叶关起来？”

柱间睁大了眼：“你哪来那么多可怕想法。”

“我会让你等等我。等事情安排好，把木叶安安稳稳交到扉间手上，我就和你一起走。这样你要做什么出格的事也有我挡着。”

“哼。还真是天真的家伙。” 

柱间笑了。两人都没意识到他们假设的已不是未来的可能，而是过去没能弥补的缺憾。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 副cp泉扉

柱间好不容易瞒着扉间出来一趟，自然不肯轻易回去。他带着斑在木叶漫无目的地闲晃，溜达上一处小山坡。从他和斑的视角正巧能看见工匠在火影岩上敲敲打打。

柱间有意无意地挡着斑的视线，可斑早已停下脚步兴致勃勃地观望起来。

“扉间的大头真丑啊。”端详半天，斑高兴道。

（——你怎么看什么都丑。）

涉及到弟弟的声誉，柱间不满地争辩：“这才刚开始动工，鼻子还不是鼻子嘴巴也不是嘴巴的，能看出什么美丑？照扉间的样貌，雕出来一定是好看的。”

“这可不一定，你的雕完不也丑得很。”

“欸？很、很丑吗……”柱间的脑袋又垂下去了。

斑看了柱间一眼，不明白他在沮丧个什么劲，说道：“不及你本人十分之一，当然丑了。我说雕得不好有错？”

柱间愣愣看着斑理所当然的表情，张开嘴又闭上，耳尖慢腾腾红了。

斑没觉出什么问题，以为柱间被辩得无话可说，看扉间的大头都觉得舒心：“不是说还有几个地方想去吗？快走吧。”

“哦，好。”

临近傍晚的时候他们往回走，这时却淅淅沥沥飘起了小雨。春日的小雨若有艳阳映衬本是暖的，但夕阳西下，小风一吹裹挟来一阵寒意。路上忍者居多，这种小雨自然无人撑伞。

斑直到看见柱间肩膀处的衣料湿了一片才意识到下雨了，幸好此时二人已离千手宅不远。

“淋多久了。”

“嗯？”柱间想了想也不清楚，只能对斑讨好地笑，“一点小雨，不打紧。” 

他打量着斑，突然皱起眉头。斑手腕那一截未被衣物遮盖的皮肤猝不及防贴上了柱间的手掌。

“喂——”暖流从接触的地方涌入，斑渐渐感受到柱间手指的凉意，抗拒地挣扎。

“不要动。”柱间严厉地训斥，握紧斑的小臂，“连雨水落到身上都感觉不到，再拖下去会出大事的。为什么不和我说？”

“你自己说的，我感觉不到，没意识到怎么告诉你？放开。”

“不放。”柱间犟上了。

斑贪恋那股暖意，朝柱间瞪眼没效果，由着柱间把自己拉扯进千手大宅。到了廊下柱间也不放手，还是家仆催着两人把湿衣服换了才让他们分开。

“斑你渴不渴？喝杯茶吧。”柱间把家仆递过来的茶转手给斑。

不疑有他，斑咕咚咕咚喝完，柱间一脸期待问他味道如何。

斑咂咂嘴，没什么味儿。

“你味觉还没恢复啊。”柱间从斑手上收走茶盏，在斑意识到那是柱间的药之前飞快地跑掉了。

斑懒得换衣服，打发走了人就在游廊坐着看雨。雨势渐大，斑过了半分钟忍不住勾起嘴角，抬头看向院里唯一一棵还算凑合的参天树。

“还要藏到什么时候？快下来。”

泉奈很擅长隐藏气息，唯一瞒不过的就是斑。

树叶哗哗作响，泉奈落在斑的身边，嘟着嘴，还是一身影卫装扮。他斜倚着立柱，不服气地下战书：“下次哥哥一定发现不了我！”

“想骗过我你还早。”斑看着弟弟像小狗一般甩毛，拉过泉奈解了他的发箍，拿帕子慢慢地给他擦头发，嘴上教训道，“多大人了，淋个雨乱七八糟的。”

“千手柱间淋个雨不也乱七八糟的…”

斑没理泉奈：“另外那个呢？”

“找我有事？”扉间疲倦的声音从中门传来。他把帽子一摘，火影袍没换就赶过来了。

斑惊奇地打量他。二代目火影微眯着凤眸，一只手揉按着后颈，看上去确实有点憔悴。难得啊，斑还以为扉间是不眠不休的工作永动机。

“怎么，能在我脸上看出花来？兄长人呢？”

“啧。在换衣服。”

扉间按脖子的手停了。

“你们出门了？”

“他说要走走。一直被你关着闷得慌。”

扉间红眸乜了斑一眼，径自进屋去了：“都过来吃饭。”

四人围坐着小桌。斑右手是柱间，左边是泉奈。桌上摆了四副碗筷，但斑不吃饭，泉奈也不吃，他支着下颌歪着脑袋盯着扉间看。扉间早已习惯了这样的目光，照样吃得津津有味。

“你们这吃的都什么。”斑皱皱鼻子。他嗅觉再不灵也能闻出桌上一堆不是好东西。

柱间苦着脸：“药膳。”

“大哥，别戳了，菜都要戳烂了。”

“扉间啊…”

“有我陪着吃大哥没资格抱怨。”

不想看柱间上刑一样吃饭，斑转过头问泉奈：“你不需要进食？”

泉奈点头道：“不是必须，但平常还是吃的。当然不是吃这个。”

他嫌恶地瞥了眼桌上的菜，又笑眯眯对斑解释：“回去有人给我开小灶。”

扉间夹菜的筷子顿住。

“真没想到，你还会做饭。穿不穿围裙？”斑调笑扉间。

柱间叹息得更大声了。

泉奈墨黑的眼睛在扉间身上逡巡，若不是斑太了解自己弟弟，这般眼神都称得上含情脉脉。

“接着吃啊，怎么不动筷了？”泉奈轻柔地问。

扉间攥紧了筷子，手用力到发抖。

感知力过高此时成了缺陷。泉奈阴冷的视线有了实质，蛇一般攀上扉间，冰凉细滑的鳞片摩挲着扉间的手腕，缠上他握筷的手指。

扉间知道泉奈的“开小灶”指什么。虽然不知道小鬼受了什么刺激，但今晚要不好过了。

一顿晚饭，唯二在吃的两人这下都没了胃口。


	6. 泉扉番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有斑柱本番背景交代。时间点接章5

扉间打开拉门，脱下火影袍交给一旁候着的家仆。这些天他和泉奈在做些什么下人心里有数，热水早早的备上，走廊里弥漫着温暖潮湿的淡香。

宇智波泉奈倚在门框上看着他。扉间被吹进来的夜风激了一下，倦怠的神经又清醒了点。泉奈这副站没站相、似笑非笑的样子让他觉得不舒服。

“进来。”扉间皱着眉头打量泉奈身上的衣服，“…你先去沐浴。”

“你呢？”泉奈支起身子转身关门。

“明早接见大名，有几份文件我得看。”

“之后再看不行吗？”

扉间扫了泉奈一眼，想着他说这话是不是故意让自己难堪。宇智波小鬼明知道事后扉间根本没精力去看什么文件。

泉奈耸耸肩，擦过扉间向浴房去了，地板踩得咚咚响。

扉间听着浴房里传来的声音，公文上的字浮在眼前仿佛无法解读的暗码。他揉揉眉心。

一周多时间，扉间的神经已被泉奈的存在磨成一根细线，虽不至于崩断，但仍像幼蛛在风中飘荡的蛛丝般找不着落点。

扉间的噩梦始于年关时他与大哥的一场对话。

彼时正值年前的第一场小雪，柱间终结之谷一战的外伤早已痊愈，但身体却不断衰弱下去。

扉间心急如焚。他断定大哥的病与那一战脱不了关系，甚至冒着与宇智波撕破脸皮的风险，遣人摹了宇智波私藏的古籍。经过与千手族典籍的比对，扉间窥见两族共同的起源，心中升腾起可怕的猜想。他想询问大哥，印证自己的猜测，但似乎无论回答如何，摆在他与柱间面前的都是绝路。

柱间心大，年关家家户户热闹的气氛也感染了他。虽然位于木叶中心的宅子很小，家人也不过扉间一个，他还是乐呵呵的。

“扉间，来了也不让人通报一声！”柱间捧着热茶，见扉间到来立即把正在处理的一堆文件推到一边。

扉间不赞同地用眼神谴责自家傻哥哥。这人贪玩，拉门开了一小半，处理着族事还想着看雪景，也不管冷风呼呼往屋里灌。

“杵在那儿干嘛，过来坐下，外头多冷呀。”

“你还知道冷。”扉间哼了声，从壁橱里捞了件厚衣砸柱间身上，拉门就这样敞开着。

柱间给他斟了杯茶。

兄弟俩不咸不淡捧着茶聊天，扉间详细询问柱间的用药情况，柱间关心村里有哪家需要帮忙置办年货。聊的话题驴头不对马嘴，但扉间习惯了，也没什么接不上的话。实在没聊头了，他和柱间干脆赏起雪来。

“扉间，你有喜欢的人吗？”柱间没头没脑地问他。

扉间不知道大哥要发什么疯，诚实答道：“没有。”

“那有喜欢过的人吗？”

“也没有。”

扉间奇怪地看着大哥，想着是不是水户姬对柱间说了什么，让没心没肺的家伙也开始关注弟弟的终身大事了。

“…扉间啊，我爱上了一个人。”柱间摩挲着手里的杯子，嘴角带着甜蜜的笑意。

扉间瞬间绷紧了。他知道大哥说的不是水户姬。

“谁？”他清了清嗓子，勉强保持镇定，默默向神明祈祷。

（不要说那个名字，不要是那个人。求您了，别让大哥……）

“我爱上了斑。”

他唯一的家人幸福地笑着。扉间的世界在纷扬的雪花中分崩离析。

感情的事上，扉间永远无法理解柱间。当初他无法理解柱间对宇智波斑无条件的信任，现在他更不明白大哥对死去的宇智波斑抱有的爱意。

主动去爱一个自己亲手杀死的人，怎么可能会幸福？

几日后大哥说了与水户和离的事，扉间只是点点头。又几日，他与柱间一同送水户至村口。

隔着一段距离，看着两人拥抱，水户踮脚亲吻柱间的脸颊。扉间想着，我不接受。

扉间拒绝药石无医的结果。①

扉间不记得研究这个术的初衷，能在这种情况下派上用场他也没想到。

没有万全的把握，他不敢在大哥身上施术，于是扉间毫不犹豫地把体质与大哥相近的自己当作了试验品。

选定宇智波泉奈顺理成章。泉奈想要重新见到斑，就不会杀死扉间；斑为了泉奈，也不敢贸然对千手兄弟下手。

千手扉间没有私心。

宇智波泉奈醒来时场面一度失控，但扉间要让术式尽可能安全，该尝试的还是得尝试。那天他离开实验室时腿脚发软，走到门口的时候绊了一下，扶着墙才没摔倒。狼狈的样子被泉奈狠狠嘲笑了。扉间攥着浴桶边缘，用手指一点点导出残留的精液时触到撕裂的内壁，身体内部的锐痛让他浑身发抖。

泉奈不想让他好过是意料之中的事。扉间盯着水面浮起的一缕红色，想起转生之人白净的身体上唯一一道伤疤，很快释然。

之后与死小鬼发展成这种关系，扉间也迅速想通。他没有空闲功夫和宇智波泉奈牵手，不如每天速战速决。他低估了小鬼需要的生命力，虽然凭借千手一族的体质能很快恢复，但泉奈过度的索取让他身上的倦怠感挥之不去，为此他甚至减少了飞雷神的使用次数。扉间也想过是不是泉奈在整他，这个想法很快被否决了。就算是为了恶心自己，宇智波泉奈也不至于积极和仇敌上床。

宇智波泉奈到底在想什么？扉间发现自己弄不懂转生的宿敌了。

他也不明白泉奈的眼神。他丢给泉奈一个暗卫的工作，不过是给泉奈一点自由。本以为小鬼会立即着手寻找术式的解法，却没想到泉奈在了解村子大致情况后就黏在了他身边，一本正经地当起了二代目火影的护卫。

在扉间批阅文件、接见访客、巡视村子时，从暗处舔舐他，要将他拆吃入腹的眼神，无时无刻不把扉间的精神放在火上炙烤。

“想什么诡计呢？”泉奈踮着脚凑近扉间左耳，吹了口气。

扉间无动于衷推开泉奈凑得过近的脸，搁下笔：“我去冲凉。”

扉间回来时，泉奈四仰八叉地躺在床褥上，没擦干的黑发沾湿了枕头。他的眼神追着扉间还在滴嗒淌水的身体，面无表情。

扉间压下心中的不妙预感，在泉奈身边趴下，主动扯了蔽体的寥寥衣物，脑袋埋进臂弯。

“做吧，今天快点。”他闷声道。

“这么着急呀。”泉奈语带笑意，手指抚上扉间的背，顺着脊椎一节节按过去。年轻忍者覆着薄茧的指尖摩挲着苍白皮肉上的伤痕。泉奈的手滑过扉间背部的凹陷，在腰窝上掐了一把。

“身上多了不少疤呀，真是没用的千手。”泉奈喃喃道，“这些都是谁留下的呢？”

扉间因危机感咬紧牙关，绷紧了肌肉。

“小鬼，别做多余的事。明天我要早起。”

“是是，接见大名。这事不能让你哥去忙吗？”

“胡说什么，兄长那样的身体怎么能…”

“怎么不能。他今天不是还与我哥到处闲逛，惹得我家那帮族老找上门？不过是在火影楼坐着，也没什么吧？”

扉间还算平静的心情彻底被搅没了：“不做算了，睡觉。”说完就要起身拉被子。

泉奈一把擒住扉间的手，死死攥着不让他挣脱。扉间惊诧之下抬头，对上了血红的三勾玉。

“做呀，当然要做。”

宇智波泉奈纤细的骨架上覆着线条流畅的肌肉。年轻人像只跃跃欲试的小豹子，一把将没反应过来的扉间掀至正面，左手压上扉间的小腹。

“你干什么？！呜——！”

泉奈右手撑开扉间的臀瓣，食指未经润滑就捅了进去。

干涩的甬道猛然被异物侵入，摩擦的刺痛感让扉间呻吟出声。他下一秒就咬住了自己的手掌，另一只手揪紧床褥。泉奈的粗暴让扉间内心松了口气，他紧闭着眼深呼吸，皱紧眉头准备迎接剧痛。

泉奈看着他这副样子，眼神更冷了。扉间有多讨厌这个体位他是知道的。但那又如何呢，千手扉间在床上比他更像死尸，半分反应也不给。

“干什么？自然是干你呀。”泉奈温柔地凑近扉间欣赏他的表情，食指不紧不慢地在高热柔软的肠道内屈伸。

“唔…你今天、啊…怎么这么慢…”最初的痛感淡去，扉间喘息着，半眯着红眸看他，“宇智波泉奈，你是不是不行了……”

泉奈没理会挑衅，指尖重重地按压肠壁。指甲刮擦过一块软肉时，扉间的呼吸乱了一拍，急促起来。

“是这里吗。”泉奈冷笑，照着刚才寻到的地方碾磨。

扉间瞪大了眼，身体几乎弹起。他慌乱地咬紧指节，可不受控制的呻吟还是从指缝里漏出。

“敏感点生得真浅。”泉奈冲扉间眨眼，解除了写轮眼，黑漆漆的眼里藏着戏谑的笑意。泉奈又添了一根手指，两根指头一同在那处软肉上交替抠挖起来。

“嗯啊…别按、别按那里！”扉间何曾经历过这个。酥麻过电般的快感从尾椎处升起窜遍全身，怪异的酸胀感让他忍不住扭动腰逃离，却被泉奈阻止。扉间收紧小腹，穴肉痉挛地缠上体内作乱的异物。

“…真厉害啊，不愧是最强水系忍者。”泉奈抽出手捻了捻指尖粘连的透明肠液，对着扉间晃了晃，“只是两根，就让火影大人湿成这样了…”

扉间愤恨地扭过头去，不看这淫靡的景象。

泉奈重新拨开张合着的嫩红小口，三根手指一道钻了进去，股间传来咕啾的水声。扉间似乎打定主意不再出一声，咬紧了牙关默默忍受，呼吸声却渐渐粗重，腰部颤抖着。

真漂亮。泉奈的手指在扉间湿热的甬道内拧转抚摸，眼睛一瞬不瞬盯着千手二当家的面庞。

扉间的额头浮出细密的汗珠，银发散乱，脸颊无意识地磨蹭枕头。一向苍白的脸因泉奈的动作沾染上了情欲的艳丽色彩，眼角和耳尖都成了桃粉色，在三道红痕的映衬下这张线条冷硬的脸多了妩媚的味道。现在的扉间比泉奈印象中任何时候都来得鲜活。

泉奈这么想，就这么说了。

“你这副模样真美，”他叼住身下人滚动的喉结轻咬，“扉间。”

To，bi，ra，ma.

泉奈刚念出这四个音节，扉间就呜咽一声战栗着射了。完全未被触碰的浅色性器吐出一股股白浊，有几滴甚至溅上了扉间的下巴和泉奈的胸膛。

两人都因这突然的展开僵住。

泉奈最先反应过来，一双猫儿眼中透出狂热的色彩。他凑上前用舌卷走扉间下巴上的精液，一路舔舐过去，舌尖描摹着扉间的耳廓钻入耳道。

还在迷茫的扉间被泉奈舔弄耳朵的舌头烫的一颤，拼命挣扎起来。高热的甬道仍吞吐吸允着泉奈的手指。

“放开，呃啊、放开…”他手抵住泉奈的胸膛推拒，但被吸食着生气又刚刚高潮的身体使不出什么力气，“放开我，到此为止！”

“怎么了，扉间？”泉奈亲热地喊他，“不舒服吗？”

“…别喊，”扉间的声音抖的不像他自己，差点哽住，“别喊……”

“为什么不？扉间是你的名字吧。”泉奈啄吻过扉间的喉咙，锁骨，乳尖，小腹，逼出扉间更多不成声的拒绝。

扉间挣扎中感到泉奈往自己腰下塞了个枕头。当后臀被泉奈托起，硬热的物事抵上翕张的穴口，扉间的恐惧达到了顶点。 

“不行，这太快了，停下、不——啊啊啊啊！！”

泉奈粗硬的性器一寸寸钉入扉间的身体，碾平每一处褶皱。刚送到底，泉奈就将扉间的臀抬得完全悬空，大开大合地摆起了腰，交合处挤出的水液沾湿了泉奈的耻毛。

扉间还在不应期的身体哪里经得住这样的肏干，腺体被狠狠撞击的快感此时全部转成了痛感。

泉奈这样肏了一会儿，将扉间的一条腿架上臂弯侧着身顶弄，同时抓过扉间的手，按上了自己腰侧长长的刀疤。

“摸摸我，扉间，扉间，扉间……”泉奈像是疯了，手指插入指缝扣紧了扉间往回缩的手，引着他的指尖在凹凸不平的疤痕上来回抚摸，“扉间，看看我，喊我的名字……”

“作为感知型忍者，你在这方面真的很迟钝，是不是，扉间？”泉奈的声音从很遥远的地方传来。

“我 【 】你啊。”

（……什么？）

扉间要疯了。

耳畔嗡鸣，心脏狂跳快要爆炸。下身被酸胀感和痛感折磨得麻木，泉奈粗大的茎身烙铁般在柔软的内部进出，仿佛挤满了他的腹腔，顶得五脏六腑都移了位。身体被情事蒸得滚烫，但泉奈扣住他抚摸伤疤的手，让扉间胃里泛起一阵冰凉的恶心感。耳边泉奈还在喊他的名字，一声接一声，温柔的，狂热的，仿佛他二人是一对沉迷彼此的爱侣。

这样喊着名字操着自己的，是自己亲手杀死，又强硬从净土夺回人间的宇智波泉奈。

意识到这一点，扉间崩溃了。

（好胀，好难受，要吐了…停下，快停下……）

扉间张口喘息，但氧气无论怎样都送不进肺里。他的眼底渐渐泛起热意，泉奈的样子模糊不清起来。

泉奈感受到了扉间身体的抽搐，停下了征伐的动作。他放开扉间的手，那只手便顺着泉奈的身侧滑下。看见扉间湿润的面颊和空洞的红眸时，宇智波泉奈慌了。

“喂，怎么了？”他干巴巴地问，拇指蹭过身下人流着泪的眼角，“这样就爽哭了？”

扉间对他的问话没有反应，手捂上胀痛痉挛的小腹，慢慢蜷缩起身体。

“喂，扉间，说话啊，我伤到你了？”泉奈忐忑地退出扉间的身体。蜷着的人听到自己名字时又抖了一下。

“【 】”

扉间的嘴唇开合，泉奈凑上前去。

“…疼…好痛…泉奈……”嘶哑低微的气音几乎无法捕捉，“呜…好疼……”

泉奈要气炸了。这家伙，这家伙！！宇智波泉奈是很想听千手扉间服软求饶，但一点都不想听到自己的名字被扉间以这种方式叫出来！喊个疼都不会，逞强也要有个限度！

泉奈咬着牙，恶狠狠地擦拭扉间脸上的泪痕。扉间淡红的眸子渐渐有了焦距，他不解地看着泉奈的动作。

“疼了就说啊！你不说，我怎么知道你是舒服还是真疼？”泉奈气呼呼的拉开扉间的腿，检查被过度蹂躏的地方。还好，虽然有点红肿，但没有破损。

“我喊疼，你就会停？”扉间下意识问出口，但很快就为自己软弱的语气抿唇。

“当然会停啊。”泉奈奇怪地看他，“你以为我为什么和你做这种事？今天你难得给我点反应，我以为自己做对了呢。”

“说到底，还是你这家伙脾气太臭的错。”泉奈耍起了性子，“我都喊你的名字那么多次了，你喊我一声，求求我，又能怎样嘛……”

泉奈嘀咕着真是讨厌的千手。扉间看着他，眨眨眼。

（是这样吗？）

泉奈目瞪口呆地看着扉间呼了口气，恢复了淡漠的表情。他侧着身歪着脑袋，带着黏腻的鼻音问道：“泉奈，接着做吗？”

“…做，当然要做。”

“唔…小子，慢一点…嗯……”

泉奈不敢乱来，沉下腰动作温柔地抽送，性器时不时蹭过扉间的敏感点。扉间闭着眼，仰着脖颈挺腰配合泉奈的抽插，软和的甬道一汪泉水似的包裹住泉奈。

“嘶，真紧。扉间，你好湿好热，下面吸的我好爽……”

扉间瞪了他一眼，一手揽上泉奈的肩，一手拽住泉奈的发辫不满地拉扯：“闭嘴，小鬼。”

泉奈呲牙咧嘴地重重顶了下，换来扉间没来得及吞下的一声惊叫：“我不是小子，也不是小鬼。别想拿年龄压我，卑劣的千手。”

“怎么，我有说错吗？你现在就是个小鬼…哈啊！等、太深了…泉奈……”

泉奈看着扉间皱着眉眼神迷蒙的样子，无可奈何地慢下动作。千手扉间，年龄越大愈发狡猾了，还是个喜欢在床上发号施令的卑劣家伙。

“舒服吗？”泉奈没好气地问。

扉间懒洋洋地舒展肢体，舔舔唇望向泉奈：“嗯…还成吧…嗯啊……比之前、唔…有进步。”

“啧。”泉奈受够了。

他一把捞起扉间按进怀里。两人身上浮着一层情热的薄汗，胸膛紧贴，扉间发出不成调的呻吟。泉奈握住扉间柔韧的腰带着他起伏，扉间像一尾滑溜的银鱼，总想从他掌中挣脱。他搭着泉奈的肩哼哼着抗议，最后在泉奈锁骨那儿啃了个带血的牙印。

泉奈把微凉的精液灌入扉间身体时扉间也再一次高潮了，精疲力竭的人被操得失神，瘫软在泉奈怀里半天没动静，喘息间呼出的热气挠得泉奈心痒，一没忍住就吻了上去。

“唔？呜呜呜呜……”扉间拍打着泉奈，拧着身子。泉奈扣住他，舌头舔弄过扉间的齿列上颚，缠住扉间的舌头直把他吻到缺氧。

“又发什么疯……”扉间喘了口气，还是迷迷糊糊随时要睡过去的样子。他平日炸起的额发被汗水浸湿，银白的发丝服顺地贴着。

见扉间摇摇晃晃就要起身，泉奈一把将人按住：“想去哪？”

扉间水色浸润的红眸半阖，目光顺着上挑的眼尾扫过泉奈。火影大人这样的眼神能跪一片人，此刻却只让宇智波泉奈下腹发紧。

“去哪。”扉间含混地咕哝着，“当然是把里面的东西弄出去…不然明天会很难受……”语气甚是不耐烦。

艹。千手扉间是在撒娇吗。森之千手，其实是森之妖精吧。

泉奈想象了一下扉间清理自己的场景，觉得他又可以了。但扉间真的累了，头一点一点的，还是算了。

“扉间，睡吧，交给我。”他抚着扉间的背，小心翼翼把人抱起来，“多谢款待。”

“…宇智波怪力小鬼…”扉间唔了一声，下一秒就在泉奈怀里昏睡了过去。

第二天大名在村口见到了扉间的下属，还有一个戴着笑嘻嘻狸猫面具的宇智波泉奈。

泉奈在不面对千手扉间的时候很会讨人欢心，去火影楼的路上带着大名这里看看，那里转转，走走停停。

“二代目火影大人会迟到，真让人没想到啊。”大名想起新上任守时到秒的古板火影，有点惊讶。

“哎呀，这事儿您可千万别在他面前提…”泉奈 慌张道，四下环顾后跟大名咬耳朵，“其实是火影大人昨日任务中受了伤，行动不便，我就没让他来接风。”

“哦，受伤了？”大名也有点紧张，能让火影受伤得是什么人物，“严重吗，多久能好？”

“轻伤轻伤，”泉奈摆摆手，“您也知道他们那一族体质，到了晚上估计就活蹦乱跳了。”

“作为暗部你说话还真不客气哈。”大名看了眼戴着面具的年轻人。

“暗部？唔，我不接别的任务，只是火影大人一人的影卫吧。”泉奈轻笑道，“相处时间长了，难免没大没小起来，您别介意。”

“有这样体恤上司的下属，火影大人也是好福气。”大名笑呵呵地点头。

好福气的二代目大人早晨一身清爽的醒来，此刻盯着办公室座椅上的软垫，脸都黑了。

① 喜你为疾，药石无医。AB搞什么查克拉追随而去的设定，殉情直说不好吗。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 副cp泉扉，接章5

“扉间晚饭的时候不开心。”柱间望着扉间和泉奈一前一后离开的背影，忧心忡忡。

“他什么时候开心过？”

“…他刚才特别不开心。”

斑不以为然，内心还想给泉奈鼓掌：“换作是你被我盯着吃饭，你也高兴不起来。”

“这有什么好不高兴的？”柱间顿了顿，觉得不对，“你为什么想看我吃饭？”

“我没说过我想——！…算了。”

“要是扉间和泉奈能好好相处就最好了。”柱间叹气的样子，倒真像个时刻为弟弟有没有小伙伴操心的哥哥。

“不可能。”斑斩钉截铁打破柱间的幻想，“本来关系就差，泉奈死过一次只能更糟糕。”

柱间没接话。

“我觉得扉间臭着脸，是因为他异想天开的大哥今天非要去招惹宇智波。”

“啊，差点忘了这茬。”柱间不好意思地笑笑，“泉奈跟你说了什么？”

“火影说他不好掺和宇智波的家事，让那群软脚虾自己来找我。”斑不屑地哼道，“让他们来。打得过我，回宇智波也不是不可以。”

“真暴力。”柱间摇头，认真道，“总之别在街上打，修缮的话又会给扉间添麻烦。”

“那怎么着，在你家打？他们怕是连这宅子的大门都不敢进。”

“毕竟不是谁都热衷于搞事…”柱间嘀咕着，打了个小喷嚏。

斑瞥了他一眼，拽着柱间的袖子把他拉进屋。

斑盘腿在自己的房里静坐。左手边放着团扇，右边摆着镰刀。

他与柱间互道晚安后进屋，就看见了榻榻米上用布垫着端正摆放的武器。这估计也是柱间瞒着扉间偷偷藏起来的。有人给团扇和镰刀的握柄擦过蜡、重绑过系带，扇面与刀刃却没有保养过。斑环顾房间，最后在壁橱底层发现了整套的砥石、茶油和软布。

斑想象了一下柱间悄悄藏东西的样子，嘴角忍不住上扬。明明是个粗枝大叶的家伙，在微妙的小事上却计较起来。在自己家里还鬼鬼祟祟的，直接交给斑不就完了。

不过这样的柱间也很可爱。

……自己刚才是不是觉得千手柱间可爱？

绝对是因为一天之内接收了太多信息，又呆在千手宅子里，才导致的思维不正常。斑点点头。这具身体似乎不需要睡眠，他决定用晚上的时光理清思绪。

半夜的时候柱间发烧了。

阖眼冥想的斑被隔扇另一侧亮起的烛光、脚步声和絮絮低语惊扰，他下意识半跪起身打开三勾玉，屏住呼吸侧耳听着，握住了镰刀刀柄。拉门打开又关上，烛火明明灭灭噼啪作响，柱间刻意压低的咳嗽声在静谧的夜里格外刺耳。

斑放下刀呼了口气，刷地打开拉门踏入柱间室内。

柱间正撑着被褥半支起身子，伸手要熄蜡烛。白色的寢衣因他的动作滑下，岌岌可危的挂在肩膀上。

气势汹汹闯进来的斑一身黑衣长发蓬乱，血红的写轮眼在暗淡的月光和烛火下亮得可怖，整个人像上门索命的恶鬼。

饶是柱间也被他吓了一跳，但尴尬很快占了上风。

理好衣襟，柱间挠挠脸偷瞟着斑：“吵醒你啦？对不起啊。”

“我没在睡觉。躺回去。”

“哎？”

“你发烧了吧，”斑不耐烦地催他，“躺回去。”

写轮眼将柱间烧得酡红的脸颊看得一清二楚，还有敞开的领口间露出的锁骨和一点蜜色肌肤…斑移开眼收起三勾玉，想了想还是走上前，在柱间旁边坐下。

“是因为淋雨？”

“不是。”

“柱间。”

“真不是。”柱间说话带着鼻音，“无缘无故发烧的情况也是有的，和下午没关系。”

（糟，说错话了。斑好像更生气了）

“只是低烧而已！”柱间打着哈哈，“休息一晚第二天就没事了。”

“喝过药了？”

“嗯。”

柱间顺着斑的视线落到了一旁摆着的水盆和毛巾上，急忙道“我自己来。” 说完快速坐起身，浸水拧干啪唧把湿毛巾往额头一盖滚回去躺好。

“唔……起身太快了有点晕。”

斑对着乖乖躺着的柱间纠结半晌：“那我回去了，你…好好休息。”

“等等！”柱间见斑起身，飞快拽住斑的衣角。

“…我睡不着。”柱间眨巴着眼可怜兮兮地看着斑。

斑一阵头疼：“我管你睡不睡得着。手拿回去。”

“反正你也没睡觉，咱俩聊会儿呗。”柱间锲而不舍。

“手放回去！”斑开始火了。

“斑你好凶……明明我是病人…”说完还咳了两声。

斑对柱间的无耻程度有了新的认知。他急匆匆闯进房间也没戴手套，柱间又拽着他不放，死活不肯把手放回被子里。

碰一秒应该没事吧。

斑坐回原位，扯了柱间的手往被子里塞，刚要抽回又被柱间拽住了，导致两人的手在被子里僵持不下。

“你！！”斑想骂他，又不知道该骂什么，“你不想好了？”

“只是皮肤接触而已，没事啦。”柱间握着斑的手，生气一点点渡过去，“宇智波习火遁真好啊，特别暖和。”

柱间的手因发烧的缘故凉凉的，而斑被柱间源源不断提供的生气暖了起来，加上本身就是火系，手倒确实比柱间的热一些。

真是拿这人没办法。斑摊开手掌，把柱间冰凉的手指握在掌心。

“聊什么？提前说好，我可想不出什么助眠的话题。”

“跟我说说你想达成的理想吧，斑，那条正确的道路。”柱间认真地看着他。

宇智波斑的心脏狂跳起来，喉结上下滚动，再多的话语也一齐堵在了喉咙口。他一瞬间回到了南贺神社的地下，下一秒又被抛进终结之谷的冷雨。

荒谬的是，他的眼睛告诉他宇智波斑还活着，身处千手宅邸，坐在一个生病的千手柱间身边，还握着挚友的手。

千手柱间捏了捏斑的手，满怀信任地望着他。

“斑，告诉我吧。我会理解的。上次我们没有机会……”

…我没给你机会…斑望着柱间期冀的眼神，苦涩地想。

“你不会赞同。”斑听见自己嘶哑的声音。柱间当然会理解，斑从不怀疑这一点。他也一样确信，柱间绝不会赞成无限月读。

“即便如此我也想知道。”柱间定定地凝视斑，坚毅的表情属于初代目火影，被称为忍者之神的男人。

斑在柱间的眼睛里看到一个动摇的自己。他开口了。

“你们宇智波，为什么都要无私到近乎自私的地步呢……”

“烧糊涂了？说什么自相矛盾的蠢话。”斑没听明白，直觉不是什么好话。想起自己弟弟以前干过的事，又觉得无法反驳。

柱间知道他在想什么，谴责地看了斑一眼：“泉奈多半就是在你的影响下被带坏的。”

“喂。”

“不过斑你说的很对，”柱间垂下眼，手指颤动，“我的确无法赞同这种做法。”

斑攥紧了柱间的手，心底一片冰凉。

这就是了。

“无论现实多么残酷，我仍认为真实胜过虚假。人有选择受苦受难的权利，斑。你不能替他们做决定。”

“你怎么知道现在的世界就是真的？”斑盯着他，“我们这样坐着说话，泉奈和扉间住在一起，难道不像是幻梦吗？”

柱间没料到这个问题。他想了想，很认真地开口：“无限月读里构建的世界是对于每个人来说的完美。那这个世界对于我来说，就是真的。”

斑愣住了。柱间什么意思，现在这样在他看来是不完美吗？木叶的确还在建设，忍界仍有纷争，但这些在柱间眼里都是可以努力解决，值得付出未来的事情。

——果然是那个人。

斑咬着牙，内心升起的狂暴火焰誓要把一切吞噬殆尽。

因为柱间爱着的那个人没有回应，柱间觉得这个世界是不完美的……  
“斑，有点疼。”柱间快被斑死攥着的手指掐出泪来了。

“…抱歉。”斑反应过来赶忙松开。柱间没有挽留。

斑看着自己收回的手，握了握拳：“柱间，即使苦难让人成长，但其本身是没有价值的。”

“如果有受虐狂期盼着受苦受难，无限月读一样能满足他内心最深处的渴望。想经历忍界大战，他的世界便会血雨腥风。”

“那样你会坐不住的吧。”

“哈？”

“如果是你认识的人，置身于那样痛苦的世界，斑会忍不住干预的吧。”

“自己作的，我管他去死……”斑没什么底气。

“哈哈，因为斑是个温柔的人嘛。”柱间没被骗住，笑着看他。

“也只有你会这么说。”斑回嘴道，被柱间温柔的眼神看得脸上发烫。

“斑啊，我们这样的忍者，是不可能在完美的世界里生存下去的。”柱间遗憾道，“经历过生离死别，生活太过美好，反而会察觉出虚假。”

“无限月读是最完美的幻术，那个世界对于中月读的人来说是绝对真实，不会有破绽。”

“正因为没有破绽，才会察觉。人的本性不会变。像斑一样思虑过重的机敏忍者，会对完美的世界没有一丝一毫的怀疑吗？

斑思考着柱间的假设。

如果自己身处无限月读，会创造出一个怎样的世界来？没有头绪啊。完全和平是不可能的，大约还是有大大小小的战事。宇智波强盛，兄弟们都活得好好的，千手一族估计也在。那个世界的柱间会是什么样子？会缠着斑建村，扰得自己烦不胜烦，但在大事的决策上，柱间会以斑为重，被斑说服，同意斑的做法……  
那样的柱间还是柱间吗？面对着百依百顺的千手柱间，宇智波斑能不产生错位感吗？

“一旦产生怀疑，所有的美好都会变成痛苦。”柱间笃定地说道，“无法挣脱明知是虚假的世界，身边的人都在快乐地生活，那个人会慢慢疯掉吧。”

斑看了他一眼：“作为一个烧得稀里糊涂的人，你这会儿思路很清晰啊。”

“没办法，涉及斑的事，就会忍不住在意起来。”

这个人知不知道自己在说什么啊。斑捂住脸，不能跟病人计较，不能跟病人计较……  
“而且，我不希望实现这个计划的人是斑。”

“什么？”

“那样会很孤单吧。世界在沉睡，只有自己一人清醒着旁观。”

“这个代价很小，”斑想这算什么理由，“习惯就好。”

“怎么能习惯呢…”柱间哀伤地看着他，声音渐渐小了下去。

“深爱的人不在身边，是世界上最痛苦的事情……”

“喂柱间，你没事吧。”斑焦急地观察柱间的神色，“很难受？”

“不…没事，只是困了……”柱间缓慢地眨眼。

斑给他换了条毛巾：“别瞎想了，快睡。”

“你会留在这儿吗？”

斑不自在地挪了挪。柱间死撑着，非要等一个答案。

“…我等你睡着。”

“唔，谢谢。”

斑起身灭了蜡烛，安静地坐回柱间身边。柱间的呼吸声渐渐变得均匀轻浅，斑仍像一尊石像般跪坐着。

第一抹晨曦透过障子照进室内，柱间乌黑的眼睫颤动，惊醒了斑。他小心翼翼拉开隔扇，离开了。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 副cp泉扉

柱间没有说谎。第二日午饭时烧退了，伤寒也好得七七八八。斑看他对昨晚谈话没有芥蒂的样子，又监督柱间喝了药，这才放下心。 

即便如此斑还是心有余悸。他知道柱间身体虚弱，却没料想底子损伤至此。千手扉间这天早晨不知何故没来查岗，否则斑在他面前恐怕抬不起头来。

柱间之后的外出申请被斑果断驳回。天气虽回暖，但除非是艳阳高照，斑不允许柱间踏出院门一步。

几日后柱间就开始不安分。

斑去平日处理族务的茶室寻人，刚绕过转角，就见一人双手一拍，绿色藤蔓破土而出，将人稳稳托上院墙。杏色羽织飘飘，那人足尖轻点，灵巧落在屋檐上。

这般飒爽英姿，不是千手柱间又是谁。

斑看着柱间的乌发扬起又落下，一秒后才反应过来这人在干什么。

“Hashirama！！”

“呜哇！”

熟悉的吼声让柱间浑身一抖，脚下一滑。墙下的植物疯狂舞动起来。柱间紧闭着眼下落，半空被人抱了个满怀。

“是、是斑啊……”柱间对上斑黑沉沉的眼睛，缩在斑怀里一动不敢动。

藤蔓在宇智波斑脚下瑟瑟发抖。

“木遁忍术使得很顺手嘛，柱间。”斑掂了掂怀里的分量，一脸风雨欲来，“这么着急上哪儿去？”

“那什么，扉间找我有事。”

“你弟一早就出村了，泉奈跟着去的。”

“…我就想出去转转……”柱间委屈地咕哝，“以前没看出来，你比扉间还老妈子。牢里的犯人还有放风时间呢。”

斑不为所动：“牢里能放风的犯人没你这样半死不活的。”

“但我真的感觉好了很多！昨日族医也这么说了！”

斑眯起眼睛：“你身体更不好的时候也这般闹腾？是不是趁人不注意，逮着机会就往外溜？”

“这个嘛……院墙修得矮又不是我的错。”

承认得倒大方。

斑眉梢一挑，假装手一撤劲，吓得柱间立即搂上了斑的脖子。

柱间这才意识到两人之间的距离有点不妙：“斑啊，把我放下来呗。”

斑面无表情，手又紧了紧。

“知道错啦，放我下来吧，”柱间眼神乱飘，“…要不要牵手？”

斑哼了一声。见把人哄好了，柱间欢欢喜喜从斑怀里跳了下来。

之前为了牵手这事，两人还吵了一架。柱间嫌半个时辰太短，斑觉得半个时辰太长，两人互不相让争执不下，最后各退一步，决定就按卷轴上的时间来，多一分钟少一秒都不成。为此还专门在廊下摆了个蜡烛钟。

结果斑错估了半个时辰的长短，柱间低估了牵手的尴尬程度。

第一次时，两人在和风煦煦中握着手正襟危坐。前一刻钟还聊得有来有回，到后来就面面相觑。斑支着下巴，被柱间的体温和春日的暖阳熏得昏昏欲睡，像只晒太阳的大猫咪，只想伸个懒腰就地一瘫。

可柱间坐不住。一开始只是手指的轻颤，然后就清嗓子、理袖子，小动作不断，扰了斑的清静。

“啧，你干嘛。”

柱间不好意思地瞟他：“不觉得这样很奇怪吗？”

斑打量着柱间。从他嫩粉的耳尖，扫过那双带着点慌乱的眸子，再到攥成拳的右手。柱间这样子——是在害羞？

“不是吧你。”斑感到不可思议，“之前在大街上要牵手的是谁啊？”

“那不一样嘛，”柱间小声反驳，脸更红了，“街上能散步聊天，哪像现在这样干坐着，什么也不干。”

“那你想干点什么？”

“诶？啊不、我不是这个意思——”

斑到最后也没弄明白柱间到底什么意思，只觉得害羞的千手柱间很可爱。 

从此斑对每天的牵手半时辰期待起来了。

扉间刚进木叶大门，就有暗部前来报告“柱间大人跳上院墙，宇智波斑大吼大叫”“据说在千手宅里切磋”。扉间拉着泉奈就是一个飞雷神，结果闯进院子，就看到自家大哥和宇智波斑手牵着手，在廊下安安稳稳坐着。除了脸有点红，没别的异样。

看到这一幕，泉奈和扉间的脸都阴了下去。

“大哥…”扉间的语气很是微妙，“你们每天就这么牵着手坐着？”

“ **不 然 呢。** ”斑一个字一个字往外蹦。

扉间盯了斑两秒，身后传来泉奈幸灾乐祸的轻笑。

“这种方式很好，”扉间咬牙切齿，“我的意思是，大哥你不妨利用这个时间把文件处理一下。”

“啊，对哦。”柱间眼睛一亮。

“你根本没想过这个可能是吧，大哥。”

斑盯着扉间，跟着咬牙切齿起来。杜绝了兄长和斑瞎聊的可能，扉间很满意；有什么麻烦事就把问题丢给斑，柱间也很满意。

唯一不满意的就是没法安安静静欣赏柱间的宇智波斑。

又一周时间过去，斑在千手宅里闲得能长蘑菇，柱间的身体终于有了起色。扉间在听完族医的诊断后，对宇智波斑的态度阴转多云。他问斑要不要出任务。

“时间不会很长，半日，最多一日，主要是巡逻。木叶周边偶尔有别国忍者骚扰，你借机练练手。”

杂鱼能练什么手，斑很是不屑。但毕竟是松动筋骨的机会，他有些心动。

“柱间就留在千手宅？说到底，他的病因是什么？”

“这个不用你操心，我有数。”扉间理好桌上的文件，犹豫了一下，“你这样呆在兄长身边就好。”

“至于兄长，我打算把村子外交的接待事务交给他。近一年就兄长的身体难免传出些风言风语，这是破除谣言的好机会。”

斑拿指节叩了叩桌子。

“我只接半日的任务。”斑想起柱间听闻自己要外出时强颜欢笑的表情，心软了些，“柱间要见什么人，我同他一起去。”

扉间想了想，很快拿定主意。

“也好。”

斑有他的私心。

柱间说他暗恋的人不在木叶，那多半就是别国忍者。成为火影后柱间外出的机会不多，能让柱间喜欢上的又必定不是寻常角色，那这些来访的人就很可疑了。

这个缥缈虚无的人是一个影子，却成了斑心中拔不掉的一根刺。平日只是刺痛，但一碰就鲜血淋漓。斑压根没考虑真把这人揪出来了要怎么做，他只想让这个影子有一个名字，一张面孔。宇智波斑倒要看看，什么样的人，配得上千手柱间付出的爱意。

近日出访木叶的忍者苦不堪言。

终结之谷一战地动山摇，之后宇智波斑不知所踪。初代火影闭门不出，他的弟弟千手扉间很快上台。各大忍村暗自窃喜，觉得有机可乘。结果没想到二代目雷厉风行，木叶依旧压得周边抬不起头来。这几周更是有“宇智波斑重返木叶”的传闻。

前来探虚实的忍者络绎不绝。

真有要事相商的被引至火影楼。扉间面对所有人都冷静自持，但对面却如芒在背，总感觉暗处有一道阴冷的视线死死盯着自己，一个不慎就会遭遇些不好的事情。这些人说完事就逃命一样退出去，让扉间好生奇怪，还被泉奈讽刺是不是表情太可怕把人都吓跑了。扉间有点不高兴，但工作效率提高，他也懒得深究。

打着友好交流名号来到木叶的更加凄惨。他们见到了传闻里身体欠佳的初代目。

柱间不摆架子，爽朗的笑容让人如沐春风，聊得开心了还会勾肩搭背，也没有放出可怕的查克拉吓人——但他身后杵着宇智波斑。

活生生的，抱着双臂，全程开三勾玉用看垃圾眼神看人的忍界修罗。

斑气疯了。

明明没有要紧事就是来扯皮的，一个两个还腆着脸往柱间身边凑。那个傻子来者不拒，有说有笑，别人搭上他的肩他也不在意。前几个人，斑还能冷哼一声忽略，觉得柱间在宅子里憋闷太久，见了外人热情一些也情有可原。可来的人越来越多，斑的心情也越来越差，看谁都像贼眉鼠目不怀好意。

那些敢碰柱间的爪子，就该一只只剁掉。

眼前的柱间与一个高大的青年并肩同行。宇智波斑紧跟在两人身后，写轮眼差点在青年身上烧出个洞。

红发褐眼，一看就是漩涡一族的狐狸。身姿挺拔，相貌英俊，斑不得不承认，他和柱间走在一起着实赏心悦目得很。那人还嘘寒问暖，很了解柱间似的，贴近了询问柱间身体如何。

柱间今天披了件仟草色薄纹付羽织，衬得人温文儒雅。此时拢了袖慢慢走着，对青年和悦地笑，时而眉飞色舞说着什么。

斑紧紧攥起拳头，要不是戴着手套，指甲就掐进了肉里。

是这个人吗？让柱间露出这般温柔表情……他何德何能，也配与柱间并肩，关心他过得好不好？！

斑不自觉放出了恶意的查克拉。红发青年回头看了他一眼，转过来对着柱间耳语几句。柱间瞬间流露出不知所措的表情，但很快遮掩了过去。

三人走到木叶大门，柱间还依依不舍多送了几步。他刚转身，就被不知何时逼近的宇智波斑掐住了腕子。

“呜、痛——怎么了，斑？”

柱间对上怒气腾腾的万花筒，心下一凉——他都快忘了斑真正愤怒的模样。

本能让他下意识后撤一步，摆出备战姿势，放出防御的查克拉。

斑愣了一下。眼里的花纹旋转消失，手也松了劲，虚虚环住柱间的手腕，拇指按压在躁动的脉搏点上。

“刚才那人是谁？”斑尽量平稳地问道。

“什么？”柱间惊讶眨眼，不明白这和斑生气有什么关系。

“啊，斑之前没见过，那是水户的未婚夫。水户有事脱不开身，他又恰巧有公事找扉间，便亲自送了请帖来，邀请我和扉间参加婚礼，也就下月的事……”

柱间兴高采烈地说着，斑已经听不清了。他慢慢松开柱间的手，盯着柱间腕上刺眼的一圈红痕。柱间治愈速度不比以前，这圈红痕到了明天会褪成难看的青紫，再过两三天才会消下去。

“…斑，到底怎么了？”柱间担忧地拍拍他的手背，“先前万花筒都出来了，我帮你看看？”

“我很好。”斑看了他一眼转身往回走，丢下一个困惑不解的柱间。

（怎么回事，心绪动摇是宇智波瞳术大忌…） 

斑狠狠闭了闭眼睛。

柱间方才开口回答时，他内心一片空白，霎时闪过扭曲的愤怒和杀意。如果那个青年真的是柱间爱着的人，斑不知道自己会做出什么事情来。

他想追上去，废了那人四肢，问他凭什么值得柱间的喜欢；把他押到柱间面前跪下谢罪，让他发誓一辈子好好待柱间，不再离开。

但宇智波斑更愿意将那人碎尸万段，埋在柱间永远寻不到的地方，自己笑着回到柱间身边。从此能和柱间同行的，只有他一人……

身后的柱间还在喊着斑的名字。斑的内心混乱如麻。

——产生这种想法的宇智波斑，已经没有资格作为千手柱间的挚友了。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 副cp泉扉

“喏，任务报告。”

斑卷轴往桌上一抛，哗啦啦扫倒一沓文书，报告稳稳滚到了千手扉间面前。二代目火影啪一声捏断了手里的笔。

他淡定地从笔筒里抽了支新的。

“以后报告交给小鬼就成。你刚才在门外碰见他了吧。这次敌人如何？”

“剩下的部分黏在地上，清扫部队铲起来得费一番功夫。”

斑心情阴得能拧出水，没有兴致起舞，任务时一路龙炎放歌。此时面对扉间，态度也比往日恶劣。

“支使泉奈替你跑前跑后，火影大人倒是心安理得。”

扉间露出了胃痛的表情：“你要是能让他不在我这儿碍眼，我倒要谢你。你弟让我工作效率大大下降。”

“怎么，你这么没定力？”

（这话你不该对我说。）

扉间有苦说不出，恨得牙痒。他干脆放下正在批阅的文件往椅背上一靠，支着手打量斑。

斑被他看得寒毛直竖正要发火，就见扉间翻了翻铺满桌面的卷轴，慢悠悠从底下抽出一张纸递过来。

“算了。既然来了，你帮我把这个交给兄长吧。”

“这什么。”斑看着纸上的一堆人名，不明所以。

“给兄长安排的相亲名单。”

斑不可置信地抬眼看扉间。扉间八风不动。

斑重新低下头去，一目十行扫过，捏皱了纸边。日向，猿飞，山中……木叶喊得上名号的家族都榜上有名。

还有宇智波。

“——怎么大部分是男的。”

“兄长现在不是喜欢男的吗。”二代目对起指尖，振振有词，“都是各大家族才情兼备的少公子，也算不辱兄长身份。木叶忍者优先，外村的名单我还在考虑——”

“柱间有喜欢的人了！”斑脱口而出。

“啊，我知道。”

“你知道是谁？知道还让你哥去相亲？！”

“兄长和那人绝无可能。”

“他死了？”斑皱眉，不知该不该高兴。

“不算是。”扉间瞪了斑一眼，“我倒希望他死得透透的，可惜天算不如人算。”

“什么叫——”

“那人伤过大哥，”扉间挥挥手，赶苍蝇似的，“不可能。”

“既然不是木叶忍者，兵刃相接也不稀奇。”斑冷静下来，决定从扉间嘴里套名字，“能伤到柱间，不正说明他实力强大吗？”

扉间噎了一下。

“…那人品性低劣。”

“胡说。”斑嗤笑，“柱间怎会看上品性低劣之人。”

“怎么不会，”扉间冷冷道，“大哥不是把你当朋友？”

“……”

“能瞎一次就能瞎第二次。不论怎样，如果兄长要相亲，你们继续这样住着不妥。你看中哪块地皮，给你置办个偏院也不是不行。”

“你把我当什么，千手柱间的通灵兽？”

“通灵兽即召即来，不会乱跑。你呢。”

两人不甘示弱地互瞪。

斑从扉间这儿捞不着好处，扯了纸摔门而去。泉奈从门边探出个脑袋，朝扉间挑眉。

扉间叹了口气：“你别管。”

过了两秒：“也别过来！我还有工作！！”

斑怒气冲冲，几个纵跃间翻墙进院。天气热，柱间只着了件薄樱襦袢赤足坐着，垂着脑袋不知在想什么。

斑的火气就这么散了，脚步也轻快起来。

“斑！”柱间听见了动静，“辛苦你啦！” 

说完主动把手递给斑。斑嗯了一声，摘下右手手套牵过柱间的手。

“这个时节还戴手套啊。”

“不想弄脏手罢了，”斑想着长痛不如短痛，不情不愿抽出那张纸，“扉间给你的。”

“嗯？写了啥？”

“…说是相亲名单。”

柱间瞪圆了眼睛，抓过那张纸看了起来，不一会儿就笑得前仰后合。

“很好笑吗？”

“很好笑啊，咳。”柱间笑得喘不过气，解释道，“扉间逗你呢。”

“哈？”

柱间抖了抖那张纸：“这不是相亲名单。上面的人名我有印象。扉间前几日说有几个A级任务，想派各族的小辈出去历练一下，这估计是他草拟的分组。”

斑一言不发。

“信我啊斑，扉间已经不干让我相亲这种事了。”

“他以前还真干过。”

“嗯…也不能怪他，人之常情。”想起自家弟弟笨拙的努力，柱间又开始笑，“我认真拒绝后，他也就不坚持了。”

“为什么？”

柱间哼出一声迷惑的单音。

“为什么不去相亲？”

“这哪有什么为什么。”柱间理所当然道，“如果对方对我有好感，我却无法回报以同样的感情，岂不是耽误人家？”

他说得这样笃定。柱间仿佛坚信着，自己这一辈子，不会再去爱旁的什么人。

斑的心凉了。

“你真这么想吗，柱间……你真的打算，就守着那一个人？就算——”

迎着柱间坦然的目光，斑的声音哑在了喉咙里。

（——就算那个人配不上，就算那个人无法回应你的感情，你也愿意吗？你呢，你想过自己，想过看着这样的你时我的感受吗？！）

“我无所谓的。”柱间打断他的话，笑了笑。

够了。

宇智波斑已经受够了。他突然觉得，自己这几周来的煎熬毫无道理，亦无用处。

这么浅显的事情，为什么他一开始没有想通？

配得上千手柱间的，只有他宇智波斑。有资格同宇智波斑并肩的，从古至今、从今往后，也只有千手柱间一人。

斑爱着柱间。

他有自信自己的爱，不会比那人可能给予柱间的少一分一毫。不，不对。他的爱，胜过这世上任何一人对柱间怀抱的爱意。

这是他作为宇智波能付出的，最热烈的感情。

“柱间，我们来做点别的事吧。”

那个人的名字，他要听柱间亲口说出来。


	10. END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 副cp泉扉

“柱间，我们来做点别的事吧。”

那个人的名字，他要听柱间亲口说出来。

斑不等柱间的回答就拉他起身。柱间被拽得一个踉跄，跌跌撞撞随着斑进屋，被斑不怎么温柔地推倒在被褥上。柱间懵了。

斑阴鸷地盯着还在状况外的家伙，松开两人紧握的手去扯襦袢的系带。衣襟一散，露出大片蜜色胸膛，斑右手拇指从一侧乳尖上划过，手紧贴上他的小腹。

“等、等一下！”柱间挺起身，按住斑的手腕，喉间咽了咽。

斑真的停了动作。

“斑，你——”

“我刚醒的时候，你对我做了很过分的事吧，柱间。”斑偏了偏脑袋，“现在我想对你做同样的事，不行？”

柱间脸腾一下红了，眼神游移，危机感让他下意识往后缩。“原来那会儿你有意识啊……”

“不行吗？”斑又问了一遍。

“呜……”柱间心有愧疚，毕竟自己趁人不备做了那种事。他放弃般嘟囔道：“起码把门合上……”

“不会有人来的。”

得了允许，斑迅速把人从衣物里剥了出来，抚上柱间腿根柔软细腻的皮肤，不轻不重地揉捏。

“斑！！”柱间抗议地喊，惊慌失措，羞得快哭了。

斑啧了一声，起身去关门。一转身便看到柱间仰躺着，手臂挡住脸轻轻地喘。他的那根物事形状漂亮，没人碰的情况下竟已充血半立，随着主人的呼吸起伏。

斑轻笑了声。

柱间颤了颤，忍不住想并拢腿，却被斑握住腿根强硬向两边打开。一边是皮肤的触感，一边是手套粗糙的摩擦感，门户大开的姿势让柱间不舒服地动了动，喉咙里滚动着意味不明的可怜呜咽。

欣赏了一会儿美景，斑俯下身尝试地舔了一口柱间欲望的顶端，不给反应机会便用嘴包裹住茎身，吸吮吞吐起来。柱间猝不及防地惊叫，又飞快捂住嘴，腰忍不住抬起，被斑不耐烦地压回去。

“不要动。”斑还含着那根，含糊不清地命令。

下身被高热紧致的口腔包裹，斑的话语带来的震颤激起一波快感的电流。柱间再压不住呻吟，平日低沉磁性的嗓音猛地拔高，染上一抹媚色。

“啊、哈啊……斑、够，够了吧……”柱间的眸子被情欲浸得湿润，移开手臂往下瞥乞求斑放过自己。斑炸起的头发蹭着柱间大腿内侧敏感的嫩肉，柱间不自觉并腿磨蹭着，夹住斑的脑袋。

斑神色一黯，舌面挤压过柱身筋络，舌尖在溢出前液的小口轻弹，然后狠狠一顶。

“不、啊！！停下呜、我不要了…这样好奇怪……”柱间上气不接下气地喘，扭动身子往后躲。

就在这时，斑感觉有什么缠上了自己的小臂。

是藤蔓。

一根细小的绿色藤蔓悄悄顶开榻榻米，不知何时攀上了斑的右臂。顶端的触须卷曲着在斑的腕部焦躁地来回轻扫。斑暂时放过了柱间，试着动了动手指，那藤蔓竟随着斑的意愿摆动起来。

（哦，有趣。）

“真淫荡啊，柱间。”斑用小指绕着乖顺的藤蔓，“就这么舒服吗，紧紧的缠着我？”

“什，什么？”柱间还恍惚着，被斑晾在那里的滋味并不好受。他眨眨眼，看清了斑手指上绕着的东西，呛了一下，“不是，我没有——！”

“我可不会木遁。”斑玩弄着绿藤，“你若在别人身下，也是这般热情？”

“…你在说什么？”

“你想过的吧，和那个人做这种事。”斑漫不经心地说着，勾起手指让藤蔓卷上柱间的大腿，蛇一般往上游去。

“——你在胡说些什么？！”

柱间脸色变了，情欲的红潮霎时褪成苍白。他没心思去管那藤蔓，身体向后挪，一手去够堆在一旁的衣物。

斑明了他的意图，哼笑一声，指挥藤蔓绕上茎身，触须在渗着水液的铃口抚弄。

“告诉我那个人的名字，柱间。”

柱间瞪着斑，紧闭着嘴。

斑一瞬不瞬盯着柱间的脸，手指微动，藤蔓的触须从张开的小口探了进去。

“呃啊啊啊啊啊！！停下、停下！！”柱间爆发出一阵斑从未听过的惨叫，疯狂踢蹬起来，斑不得不扑上去按住他。

细长的卷须撑开柔嫩的尿道，上面覆盖的绒毛剐蹭着肉壁，火辣的刺痛感一阵阵袭上柱间的后脑，生理性泪水在眼眶中打转。偏偏疼痛中又有一丝快意，射精感徘徊不去，但出口被堵着，浊液被硬生生压回体内，带着整个下身都胀痛起来。

“好痛…斑，快、啊、快停下——”柱间摇晃着头哽咽，脚掌抵住床褥挺动身子，修长的身躯浮出一层冷汗。缎子般柔顺的乌发被汗水浸得一缕一缕，随着他无意识的动作黏在面颊上。

藤蔓不断深入，柱间再没了反抗的力气，只能崩溃颤抖，语无伦次地呻吟恳求。

斑皱着眉，试探着抽动了一下藤蔓。

柱间的尖叫卡在嗓子里，张着嘴却发不出声音。积蓄的眼泪再盛不住，顺着绯红的眼角滚落进乌发。他的那根依旧涨红着，不时弹动，清澈的前液随着卷须的抽插被挤出，将整个茎身淋得湿漉漉。斑放下心来。

“喊我做什么？它又不是我召出来的。”斑跪坐起身，居高临下地压住柱间。

“给我一个名字，柱间。告诉我他是谁、”斑轻弹了一下被折磨的阳物，柱间哭喘一声，“——我就帮你拿出来。”

柱间瞪大了眼睛，透过泪水，斑的面容被晕染得模糊不清。 心脏擂鼓般重重敲击着，柱间慌了。

他不明白，事情怎么会变成这样？为什么斑要、要这么对他？过去几周的相处，柱间还以为他们俩的关系已经缓和，他和斑难道不是朋友吗……？

柱间不能告诉斑。只有那个名字，无论如何也不能让斑知道。斑会怎么想？说了，一切就都回不去了。他会再一次失去爱的人 ……

柱间咬唇委屈地望着斑，忍不住开始伤心啜泣。

“呜呜………斑，为什么、呜……”

看着抽泣的柱间，斑掐了掐掌心让自己不要心软。他只有这一次机会，一定要知道那人是谁。

“不说是吗。”

斑面上没有恼怒的神色，他举起左手至唇边，目光锁住柱间，隔着手套的布料，缓慢舔舐起食指。直到黑色的布料被口腔完全濡湿，斑才抽出手，嘴角挂着一线银丝。

戴着手套的手握上柱间的那根简单套弄两下，潮湿冰冷的食指按压过会阴的软肉便向下滑去，抵上了穴口。

柱间连呼吸都忘了，心脏被恐惧攥紧。

“不、不要，求你了、我不要——呜！！”

斑的食指顶入紧张收缩的后穴，只进入一个指节就再无法深入。柱间太紧绷，身子像害了热病的病人般颤栗。斑有些后悔，想着自己是不是欺负人太过，因为怕伤了柱间只能停下动作。

手指隔着手套陷入穴肉的一霎那，柱间死死闭上眼咬住自己的手臂，瞬间就见了血。哭泣搅乱了呼吸，抽吸间连肺部也疼痛得像被刀刃剜割。

好难过，好疼。不管是前面，还是后面，都是柱间从未想过的折磨。尿道口被藤蔓堵住撑大，后穴里布料冰凉的摩擦感让柱间觉得自己在被两个无机质的异物侵犯。他不想要这个，不是这样，他想要斑，温暖的，会对他露出笑容的斑——

而斑，是正在侵犯他的人。柱间几近绝望，终于不管不顾地叫出来。

“是你、斑！那个人……是你……！！”他的心被悲哀撕扯，崩溃地大喊，“一直是你啊——”

…… 柱间爱着的人，是自己 … ？

“——什么？”

斑心绪激荡，连忙抽出手指摘去手套，操纵藤蔓缩回的时候却忘了控好力道。柱间一直处于临界点的性器猛地弹跳溢出一小股白浊，随后浊液只断断续续地流出。这样的高潮只能平添痛苦，斑按住挣扎辗转的柱间，小心地伸舌裹住柱间的欲望，轻柔舔舐帮他纾解。

饱含生命力的体液被一滴不落的卷入口中，积塞的浊液排尽，斑抹抹唇，罩上柱间的身子，拨开遮住他脸庞的发丝。

柱间在无声的流泪。他无意识地张口喘息，那双总是熠熠生辉的杏眼阖着，睫毛被泪珠粘连在一起。斑抚上他的脸颊擦去泪水时，柱间疲倦地半睁开眼，看清了贴近的人后身子一缩，慌乱地想要躲开。

斑讪讪收回手，跪坐到一旁。

“柱间、你……你爱的人，是我？”

柱间环抱住自己，长腿委屈的蜷缩抵住胸口，埋着脸默不作声。

“……为什么不告诉我呢？”斑呆呆问道。

“…不能，不能告诉你……”柱间微抬起头，看见斑犹在震惊的神色，泪水又止不住了，气息不顺地哽咽。

“我杀了你啊，斑……你、你是我的挚友、你把背后交给我，我却、我却……呜……”他说不下去了，眼圈通红地呛咳起来，身子一抖一抖。柱间松了劲瘫软在床褥上，打定主意任斑宰割。

“呼吸，柱间……”斑扳过他的身子，理顺了柱间的发丝又去蹭他的眼角，“别哭了……你杀了我，我怨过但从未恨你。我逼你做了选择，我们俩扯平了。”

柱间哭得更伤心了。斑手足无措，这该怎么哄？

“柱间，我…对不起，我从没想要伤害你。弄疼了你，我很抱歉。”斑对着柱间伏了伏身，看着室内的一片狼藉，站起来打开门。

“不、别走——！”

斑的手腕被柱间拽住。柱间浑身赤裸挣扎着半坐，冷汗风干黏在身上，被夜风一吹整个人哆嗦了一下。斑一袭黑衣转身离去的背影，挖出了柱间心底最深处的噩梦。

我只是去打盆热水。斑赶忙关上门想要解释，但柱间开始慌乱恳求，倒豆子般什么话都说。 “别走、斑，求求你，不要走……你什么都不必做，想对我做什么都可以，求你别离开木叶——”

斑抖开被子把人裹好，听到这句不禁笑出声，“别离开木叶？”

柱间把斑的轻笑理解成了讥讽，着急之下更加语无伦次：“不要走，我说错了、我错了斑，不要离开我……”

斑叹了口气，自己拿这个傻子真的没办法。 “我不走，你也没做错什么。”斑神色复杂地看着鼻尖通红的人，深吸一口气，认真道：

“我爱你，柱间。我不会走的。”

“…诶？”柱间眨巴着眼，被斑的表白砸懵了。

“怎么，不信？”斑粗声粗气地说，凑上前去亲吻柱间的额头，舔舐眼帘上咸涩的泪痕，在鼻尖上啄了一下便叼住柱间的下唇轻轻噬咬，诱哄着柱间张开嘴，两条湿软的舌很快纠缠在一起。 “唔…唔唔……”来不及咽下的唾液从嘴角溢出，柱间烧红了一张脸被斑亲得浑身发软，抗议地哼唧。

斑放过了他，隔着被子把人紧紧锁进怀里：“…你不知道我这几周怎么过的，”他忿忿指责，“你对自己爱着的家伙念念不忘，又对谁都亲近得很，我都要气疯了。”

“…就为了这个……原来斑是会吃醋吃到自己身上的类型啊。”柱间扑哧一下笑出了声，还带着甜软迷糊的鼻音。

你自找的。斑恶狠狠地想，好了伤疤忘了痛。

“柱间，你刚才说我对你做什么都可以，没错吧？”

柱间舒舒服服窝在斑怀里，发顶亲昵地磨蹭斑的下巴。他点点头，坦然道：“想做什么都行，我相信你。” 说完又犹豫了，有点害怕地添了一句，“可不可以…不要手套…也不要藤、藤蔓……我不喜欢那样…… ”

“那你喜欢哪样？”

“我喜欢你啊，斑，我只要你。”柱间亮晶晶的杏眼满怀爱意。

“热……能不能不盖着被子、啊！斑你不要突然——”柱间伏在斑的怀里，一床被子罩着他和斑，刚出口的抱怨被蹭过敏感点的一记顶弄打断。

柱间这个家伙。斑磨牙，掐着人劲瘦的腰肢暴风骤雨般操弄起来，逼出一声又一声呻吟哭叫，两人身上热汗淋漓。

扩张的时候柱间一声不吭只是发抖，弄得斑忐忑得很，放缓速度慢慢顶入紧致内腔的时候却喘得快背过气去，斑扭过他的脸发现人又被弄哭了，差点吓萎。“很疼？你告诉我啊。”说完就要退出来。结果柱间反而绞紧了他，高热的肠道像一张小嘴似的紧紧裹住斑，摇着头小声说哭是因为太爽了他没法控制。

“斑，你尽管来……”柱间抽着气努力放松，“我坏不了……”

—— 于是斑就不想管他了，反正柱间说做什么都可以，那被操哭了也是他自己作的结果。

“斑，你、啊！！太深了、太深了唔，我受不住的…嗯啊……”柱间真被操哭了，他被斑抱在怀里找不到着力点，只能一下下接受斑的巨物捣入自己柔软的内部。从尾椎处窜遍全身爆炸一样的快感甚至让他眼前发黑，柱间第一次觉得完全失去了对身体的掌控。“哈、哈啊……斑，慢、慢一点，太过了……”

“是你，嗯、自己说的，操不坏……”斑握住他的腰往下按，感觉包裹着自己的肉腔抽搐起来，一阵阵紧缩，“舒服吗，柱间？”斑舔咬着柱间的喉结，又叼住肩颈处的细嫩皮肤慢慢地磨。

“…唔…舒服……”柱间对待自己很诚实。

“还要不要？”

“不要了！等、啊——！”

斑被气笑了：“这可由不得你。”

“等下、等下，斑，我真的、呜，真的不行了……”柱间额头抵住斑的肩膀喘息渐渐粗重，“我想射……” 斑腾出一只手握紧柱间阳物的根部：“太多次对身体不好。不许射，等我一起。” “…你怎么这样……”柱间委屈地控诉。“柱间、乖一点，会舒服的。”斑放慢了肏弄的速度，每一次深顶都蹭过肠道内敏感的那块软肉。柱间半眯着眼，小声哼哼，喉间发出猫一样满足的呼噜声。

“唔嗯…斑……”他拖长了尾音呻吟，斑松开了圈住柱间性器的手把他送上高潮。柱间抖着身子，手臂绕过斑的脖颈，在他后背挠了挠，努力收紧后穴，“斑…射进来……”

“你这家伙，故意的吧……”斑刚要抽出去柱间就来这么一出，他只能咬牙狠顶了几下射进里面。液体喷洒在肉壁上的感觉刺激得柱间气息不稳地呜咽。

两人这么抱了一会儿平复呼吸，斑拍拍他的后腰，示意他起身。

性器从体内滑脱让柱间紧紧皱起眉，他刚撑着斑的肩膀支起身，就腿一软摇晃着栽下去。斑眼疾手快把人揽进怀里，终于想起来后怕：“我没伤到你吧，有没有哪里难受？还有力气吗？”

柱间迟钝地眨眼看他：“……腿麻了……”

“…………”斑默默翻了个白眼，把人裹好一使力抱起来，用脚拨开门，大步往浴房走。快到的时候柱间开始不安分地扭动，斑没好气地抱紧他：“别乱动，小心把你摔下去。”

“能不能走快点……”柱间红着脸缩了缩，“里面的、要流出来了……”

“柱间。”

“…嗯？”

“你可真会说话。”

“呃，谢谢？”

斑把人放进浴桶自己也跟着进去，热水唰一下溢出边缘：“我可没在夸你。做好觉悟了吧，柱间？”

“欸？等等、斑你要干什么……我自己来就行——！等下、咿啊！水、水进来了…！”

“兄长呢。”

“还在睡。”

“都日上三竿了。”扉间感应到柱间平稳的查克拉确实在卧房内，也不避嫌，越过斑拉开门就走了进去，“大哥 —— ”

然后声音就哑在了嗓子里。柱间姿势豪放地卷着被子呼呼大睡，身上的痕迹看得一清二楚。他睡得沉，蹭着枕头，小声咕哝着斑的名字。

听清了兄长在说什么梦话的扉间，冷静地合上门。

“都说了还在睡——”

“水遁·水断波！！”

斑猛地跳开，高压水刃贴着他发梢擦过去，瞬间削倒庭院里一排树。还没等他骂人，扉间的下一波攻击已经到了。斑勉强拿火遁挡了下，还是被浇成了落汤鸡，黑长炸难得服顺的贴着，狼狈不堪。

“千手扉间，你干什么？！”

“我干什么？？你干了什么？！！”

“我———！”

糟。斑后知后觉地想，他还真“干”了什么，或者说，谁。

“我让你照顾大哥，你照顾到哪儿去了？！”扉间红眸一瞪，如果他是个宇智波肯定气得开眼了。

斑自知理亏也不还手，只被动地躲闪。挡了几招扉间还没消气，斑也有点火了。

“我会负责的！”

“谁要你负责？！我看你倒是乐意负责！”

“看在柱间的面子上，我不想与你过不去—— ”

“你还敢提大哥！宇智波斑，今天我跟你没完！！”

“我与柱间两情相悦，还轮不着你来反对！”

真是够了。斑冷笑，扬声一句放马过来，手指快速结印。

一直在旁边看戏的泉奈见斑要动真格了，心道不好，不管不顾地飞身拦在扉间面前。

“泉奈你护他做什么？他死不了，快让开！”

“哥，手下留人！”泉奈心一狠眼一闭，“扉间他将来是要入宇智波族谱的啊！！”

“死小鬼你胡说什么 / 泉奈你说什么？！”

“这都是在吵啥啊……”柱间揉揉眼睛，打了个哈欠拉开门，下一秒整个人清醒了。

斑的头发湿漉漉贴着像是女鬼，泉奈挡在扉间面前，扉间毛领子被燎黑了一圈。庭院被水淹成了小池塘……

柱间查克拉暴涨，脸色阴沉地用木遁把斑和扉间捆了个结实。

“扉间，你知道我对这种事的态度。道歉。”

“大哥！明明是斑这家伙——！”

“这怎么看都是你干的吧。”柱间把扉间松开，“道歉。”

扉间叹了口气，转身对被他拦腰斩断的树规规矩矩地鞠躬：“伤害了你们，对不起。”

斑和泉奈目瞪口呆。

“斑，你也道歉。”

“凭什么要我——！”

柱间冷冷一瞥，查克拉有如实质压得在场的人喘不过气：“扉间不会无缘无故动怒，肯定有你的原因。”

斑泄气地说放我下来，对着树鞠了一躬。泉奈发出被掐住脖子的声音。

柱间神色放晴，收起查克拉。另外三人都松了口气。柱间心塞地检查庭院，发现被扉间削断的正是他与斑重逢那一日栽下的桃树，更消沉了，咕哝着“桃子得从外面买了”。

“所以你们俩为什么动手？”

“没什么 / 小事。”

“唔。”柱间狐疑地打量着两人。扉间咬咬牙，转身又对斑发难：“这事不能就这么算了。”

“我并非敢做不敢当之人。”斑也严肃起来，“我今日就回宇智波族地准备婚书，届时与聘礼一同奉上。我知道这不合规矩，但木已成舟只能如此。”说完转向柱间：“委屈你了，柱间。你意下如何？”

“呃，我没意见？”柱间还没绕过弯来，忽略掉扉间的抗议声，愣愣地应了。

斑点点头，又转身对泉奈认真道：“虽然我对你选择的对象不敢苟同，但若你心意已决，做哥哥的唯有祝福。泉奈，此事还需早做打算，如果我和柱间先完婚，你与扉间就是亲家，再成婚传出去怕是不好听……”

“宇智波斑你又胡说什么！脑子进水了吗？！”扉间气急败坏。泉奈对着斑一本正经点头。

“等等、斑！！”柱间反应过来，磕磕巴巴声音发抖，“你是要…你是说…咱俩、结、结……”

“你不愿嫁入宇智波，我理解。”斑想了想道，“两族互赠聘礼，本名入族谱，我仍与你住在千手宅，这样可好？”

这不是谁嫁谁改不改姓的问题啊……柱间被宇智波斑的脑回路震惊了。怎么昨天才通心意，今日就谈婚论嫁？

“柱间。”斑大步走上前去，摘了手套牵起柱间的手。

“你我年少相识，多大的风浪也都一同见过，如今更是死生相随…”

两人感受着温暖的生命力，一时间默默无话。

“因为你，我才活着。你我相爱，从来只有太迟，不会太早。”

“我愿意。”

柱间握紧了牵着的手，闪着泪光对斑微笑：“这只手，我不会再放开了。”

“斑，今后也请多指教。”

END.

P.S.  “扉间……”“啧，随你喜欢吧，小鬼。”

P.P.S  宇智波族地今日终于迎回了宇智波斑，没有一个族老感到高兴。

P.P.P.S 四人同日结婚，都是神前式。泉奈毫无心理障碍自愿穿了白无垢。柱间和扉间白天黑羽织，晚上被逼穿上了白无垢。


End file.
